Jekyll and Hyde
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: After a lab accident, medical student Gin Ichimaru sees alarming changes in his personality. Title says it all, LEMONS in later chapters, Character death, drama and language DARK content. Rated M for a reason.
1. Science Talk

**Lemony:** Mkay-o, this idea came to when I was making pancakes this morning, for some reason I get my best ideas when making breakfast. It's like when I fry bacon I think of crackfics, when I make waffles I think of lemons, and when I make oatmeal I think of lumpy things lol. Well, here it is peoples.

**Awesome:** WOOOOOO! WOOOOOO! *dances happily*

**Wicked:** What is your malfunction?

**Awesome:** Got a new video game today! *continues to dance*

**Lemony:** Shake it Awesome! Shake it!

**Wicked:** I'm related to idiots.

* * *

Synopsis (Written by Wicked): _But a resolution to avoid an evil is seldom framed till the evil is so far advanced as to make avoidance impossible._- Thomas Hardy

Gin Ichimaru idly looked down into his microscope, he was avidly taking notes in his fat notebook. The silver-haired medical student wasn't number one in his class for nothing. Today they where studying chromosomes and DNA.

"And so the zygotes carry the DNA cell to thus starting the process of mitosis." Professor Aizen drawled to his students. These kids where suppose to be the future of the medical world and yet, he saw no true potential with any of them. There was Gin, but he had no backbone. The silver-haired man was often the target for his peers criticism, Aizen always figured the other students where simply jealous of Gin's dedication.

"Professor, what's the difference between mitosis and cell division?" Rukia Kuchiki asked turning away from her microscope. Rukia Kuchiki was also a brilliant student, she and Gin had friendly rivalry about who got better grades, Gin usually outdid her by one or two assignments.

"There is no difference Ms. Kuchiki, they both preside by the same process." Professor Aizen explained glancing over the shoulders on his medical students.

The white-lab coated students worked diligently on their assignments, until Keisuke Jintaro spoke up.

"But what of miosis, Professor Aizen?" He said,

"It's the creation of sperm and egg cells." Gin answered blindly still staring into his microscope. Keisuke glared at him,

"Yeah you would know because you have no sperm, and besides no one asked you." Keisuke snapped to her peer, Gin ignored him. The silver-haired man had grown accustom to being accosted by his peers, especially when under the scrutiny of Keisuke. The brown-haired rich boy was in every sense a bully who made it his mission in life to discredit and undermine Gin at any chance he got. Keisuke got a sick thrill out of doing it front of his class mates for the simple reason Gin never spoke up. The fox-faced man did not go to medical school to act like a child and argue with immature students like Keisuke. Gin ignored the snickers that his other classmates gave and continued about his work. Rukia rolled her eyes, Gin was brilliant it made no sense as to why he was tormented. She gave Keisuke a dirty look, but instead of being offended he blew her a kiss. Rukia's face contorted into one of disgust.

"Can anyone tell me when the difference between morela and a blastocyst?" Professor Aizen continued,

"Morela is a ball of cells stated during human pregnancy, and a blastocyst is what it later becomes a hollow ball of cells." Gin explained, Professor Aizen nodded commending the silver-haired man on his thorough knowledge. Keisuke scoffed, the brown-haired man honestly hated Ichimaru. Everyone in the class room came from privileged backgrounds, wealthy families, and influential connections.

Where did Gin come from?

The slums in Keisuke's opinion. He wasn't worthy to be Gin Ichimaru M. D, now Gin Ichimaru the pizza boy maybe but never a licensed physician. And with that the lesson was over and the students where released onto the campus grounds.

LWA School of Medicine (**Lemony**: lol.) Was one of the most prestigious medical schools in the world. You either had to be filthy rich or incredibly intelligent to be accepted. Gin wasn't filthy rich, but smart he was. He was sitting against a tree just trying to clear his head, Keisuke was so infuriating! If he wasn't so patient it would have came to blows right there in the classroom.

"May I join you?" He heard someone say, Gin placed a hand on his forehead blocking the sun, it was Rukia talking to him.

"Sure," He replied quickly, the horrible sad truth was, the silver-haired man had the biggest crush on Rukia that was physically possible. She was smart, kind, and she stuck up for him when his classmates felt the need to toy with him. He didn't consider a friend because they hardly ever talked, but when they did Gin's heart would flutter and fierce blush would creep across his face.

"What are you doing just sitting around?" She asked the fox-faced man,

"I, uh…just like to relax," Gin replied nervously, Rukia nodded,

"Understandable, listen about what happened in class today, I just want you to know I think Keisuke is an ass." Rukia said, Gin chucked.

"That makes two of us,"

"How's your research coming?" Rukia asked, she was referring to Gin's study on recreational drugs and how they effect human anatomy. It was part of his semester final,

"Fine, what about your project on poisons?" He said,

"Still needs work," Rukia breathed, she believed Gin was one of the smartest men she had ever met, it made no sense as to why he never stood up for himself. Rukia looked at her watch and gasped,

"Sorry Gin, I have to get going my next class is five minutes," And with that the younger Kuchiki was off leaving Gin alone sitting against a tree.

Gin wished he was someone else, someone who wasn't afraid to stand up for what he wanted, and someone who wasn't Gin Ichimaru. However, as the saying goes: be careful what you wish for.

* * *

**Lemony:** Poor Gin!

**Wicked:** Oh he'll be fine once he goes 'Hyde'. Besides, Edward Hyde is one of the sexiest antagonists a story has to offer, he's evil, violent, predatory, sexually aggressive… wait…*fans self* did it just get hot in here?

**Awesome:** WOOOOO! WOOOOOO! NEW GAME FOR ME (ya gotta love tax returns)!...review!


	2. Cruel Intentions

**Lemony:** Back again with yet another chapter, applause for Wicked for co-writing the dark scenes and Awesome for writing the fight scenes to come. I wrote the lemons yay!

**Wicked:** Where is Awesome anyway?

**Lemony:** XBOX. *shakes head*

**Wicked:** why am I not surprised. *rolls eyes*

* * *

The next Gin found himself back in the classroom looking into a microscope, Keisuke had already accosted him for the day. For some reason he was actually not saying anything to Gin which struck him as odd.

Keisuke would normally throw insults his way, but today he was remarkably quiet. Professor Aizen was busily grading term paper whilst his students went over their assignment. Gin rubbed his eyes, he had been up all night cramming and honestly fighting to stay focused. He had a water bottle and was lightly dousing himself to stay awake. He looked to his microscope and focused on the image memorizing each organelle in the molecule.

Keisuke smirked as he snatched the water bottle off the desk, Gin hadn't noticed as he scribbled down. The brunette was watching closely as he pulled a bottle of chemicals from his lab coat pocket. He stealthily poured it into Gin's water bottle. When the silver-haired man looked up from the microscope he scowled at Keisuke who returned the glare.

"What? I'm just getting a drink," Keisuke sneered,

"Out of my water bottle?" Gin questioned, Keisuke shrugged,

"People like you should drink from the gutter," He said putting the bottle back on the desk and returning to his work. Gin glared at him as he sat down,

"What? Do you have a staring problem?" Keisuke snapped, "You've never seen real Calvin Klein before, poor boy?"

Gin gritted his teeth, _"Count to ten, breathe, don't get kicked out of school for punching him in the mouth…." _

About an hour into the lesson Gin doused himself with the water and took a gut wrenching gulp. The moment the liquid slid down his throat Gin screamed in agony, Professor Aizen looked up with a start at his prized withering on the floor and screaming.

He sprinted over to him,

"Gin? Gin! What's the matter?" He urged, Gin couldn't speak, his throat was on fire! He hands clamped around his neck squeezing hard in an instinctual attempt to stop the burning. The other students began to crowd around the spectacle of the silver-haired man on the floor. Keisuke stood over Rukia snickering at the sight of Gin log-rolling in agony.

"Back up!" Aizen commanded his students throwing a hand up to shoo the away, Gin was turning red and sweating profusely!

What the hell was happening!

By this time someone had called the paramedics and Gin was hauled away in the back of an ambulance.

Class was cancelled for the rest of the day.

As for Rukia she had sinking feeling something about this whole thing wasn't right. She had watched Gin drink from the water bottle, but the moment Keisuke had it in his had hands Gin collapses in pain.

Do you see where this is going?

On her way to her dorm she stopped Keisuke who was paling around with friends, Rukia thought he was disgusting! Gin was in the hospital and here he was laughing it up.

"What did you do to Gin's water bottle?" She demanded, Keisuke smirked at her,

"I have no idea what your talking about," He laughed, Rukia scowled at him.

"I know you did something to it!" Rukia yelled at him, his smirk got more devious.

"And? What proof do you have? I' m sure if you running to administration that'll be the first thing they ask, and sense you have no proof, it'll be my word against your…and we both know who'll win." Keisuke snickered, Rukia gritted her teeth. If LWA didn't have strict policy against fighting on campus Rukia would have kneed him in the groin!

"Where do you get off?" Rukia demanded not sure what else to say, she was so angry she was shaking.

"Face it Kuchiki, it was fate. Ichimaru doesn't belong here, he's nothing. I'm glad he's gone."

Rukia listened to him with rage building in here heart, Keisuke could make Jesus slap him he was so infuriating! A finger flew up into Keisuke's face,

"If I find out you did anything to Gin, I will personally hurt you." Rukia seethed thru clenched teeth, Keisuke smiled.

"Ooohh, little Kuchiki is kinky. Can we have a safe-word?" He joked he cohorts snickered behind him, Rukia stomped away with her hands balled into tight fists. If she didn't get out of there Keisuke was going to have a aching sake!

"The minute you want a real man you know where to find me, Kuchiki!" He called to the seething girl. Rukia didn't even bother going back to her dorm, instead she went back to the lab to see if she could fine Gin's water bottle.

~A Few Hours Later~

After long hours of testing the water in the bottle Rukia found it had been laced with some many different chemicals. Chemicals that are deadly, this was evidence that Keisuke tried to hurt Gin, or poison him. But what would she say to the cops? "I Have a hunch a jerk laced this water," Rukia didn't witness it which meant holes could be poked through her theory. On top of that, Keisuke was filthy rich, he'd get the best lawyers money could buy.

Rukia sighed, it was a lose/lose situation.

She gathered her things and took the subway to the hospital to visit Gin.

The silver-haired man had to have his stomach pumped to get chemicals. He had just been waking up from the anesthesia. His head hurt and his stomach was burning, he felt like his insides had been torn out. The doctor informed him that he had ingested lab chemicals, Gin wondered how that could happened then one person came to mind…

Keisuke.

If he wasn't as sick as dog Gin would kicked his ass and most likely gotten kicked out of school. This was assault! Attempted murder! This was worthy of pressing charges, but with Keisuke's connections it would be a losing battle. Gin sighed heavily, at least he was alive…unfortunately. The doctor said they'd have to run a few test and then he would be released, Gin lie there in the hospital bed brooding.

What could he do now?

Rukia came to visit and explained what happened between her and Keisuke, Gin was shaking with rage. Keisuke was a menace! Not only did he hurt Gin, he accosted Rukia! The night hours dwindled down until the hospital lights where turned off.

Gin lie there wide awake thinking of the ways to get back at Keisuke.

"_Break both his legs and leave him on a train track,"_ His mind contemplated, _"Or better yet, rip his spine out his ass!" _

These violent thoughts continued until the wee hours of the morning, Gin was smirking at some the cruel things he had come up with but then quickly frowned when he realized that in seeking revenge he was no better than Keisuke.

"_But he tried to kill you,"_ His mind chided, _"He deserves it…"_

* * *

**Lemony:** Uh-oh, violent thoughts aren't good, but damn that Keisuke!

**Wicked:** My goodness, he's a charlatan!

**Lemony:** I'm bored now…wanna go bother Awesome?

**Wicked:** After you,…REVIEW!


	3. One With The Night

**Awesome:** GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!

**Lemony:** Awesome! Put the lamp down and we can talk about this! *runs like hell*

**Wicked:** Dammit Awesome! We were just kidding! *runs away*

**Awesome:** WHY WOULD YOU STAND IN FRONT OF THE TV WHILE I'M PLAYING! I'M GONNA HURT BOTH OF YOU! *swings lamp*

* * *

After Gin was released from the hospital he couldn't describe how well he felt. He didn't immediately return to school however, the doctor said it would be best from him to rest up. Gin wasn't resting however, although he wasn't at school he still had his nose buried in his anatomy book. He was in his crummy little one bedroom apartment, he thought I was alright seeing as though he only had so much money to work with but he made the best of it. After he got his scholarship to LWA, he only had to worry about little things and he choose not to live on campus after his freshman year, he didn't want to be under Keisuke 24/7.

Now here he was, in his living room, well not necessary since he was two steps from being inside the kitchen. But here he was, sitting on his little old couch that had rips and tears in it reading his anatomy book. Gin glanced out the window and watched as the city was blanketed in darkness of night and the stars being the only light.

He sighed, the nighttime was always something strange to him. However tonight, he felt the need to get out and explore what the night had to offer…

Gin shut his book and strolled out of his apartment into the night.

For some reason the hours of darkness called for him, everything was so fast and different. Gin wasn't normally a nightwalker but in just wandering the city he found a hidden world of corruption, lust, and mystery. He walked past clubs that everyone was waiting to get into the lines stretched around the corner, he walked down the Red Light district and watched the hookers hard at work, and everything else seemed to blend into scenery. This was much different than the peachy daylight, the night was dark, tempting and a world of shameless pleasures surrounded it. Yes, this was world Gin had greatly ignored, it was jungle, and all the predators where out. He couldn't enjoy the indulgence the nighttime had to offer because he was constantly cramming usually straight through the darkened hours.

But now he was here, just walking around, taking in the sights before him.

"Hey baby, wanna have a good time?" A woman approached him, dressed half-naked and wearing too much makeup, she was eyeing him.

"No, thank you." Gin said continuing about his way brushing past the woman,

"_Come on, go have a little fun, let go, you know you want to." _His brain said to him, Gin just kept on walking. He came across an alley where he heard male groaning, he shook his head. It must've been a john. He glanced over and nearly dropped dead,

There stood Keisuke, with his pants opened and a girl on her knees. He smirked as Keisuke made fuck-me faces. It take long for the girl to finish, once Keisuke paid her she was on her merry way. The moment he got himself situated Gin swaggered up to him.

"Now what do we have here?" Gin mocked at Keisuke's shocked expression. His shock quickly to to anger.

"Ichimaru? What the fuck do you think your doing?" Keisuke questioned latching his pants. "You sick faggot were you watching?"

Gin nodded smirking, "And I must say I expected _more_ out of you." He said motioning towards the crotch of Keisuke's pants.

"What the fuck ever, what are doing here anyways?"

"Just walking."

"Hmph, you're such a freak Ichimaru."

Gin cocked his head at the brunette, "Am I now? How would your daddy feel if I told him you where getting sucked off by hookers? His soon-to-be doctor son in the _slums_."

"Shut the fuck up!" Keisuke snapped, "and why are you here again? Looking for a whore with a strong enough _stomach_?"

Gin noted how he accented 'stomach' Keisuke was openly mocking his condition, Keisuke continued,

"Hmph, a poor boy like probably couldn't afford one of these whores. Your probably looking for a hand-out."

At that moment something within Gin Ichimaru snapped. In two long strides Gin was nose to nose with Keisuke, well nose to chin, Gin had about a head on him.

"Look," Gin growled, "you've talked about my social status long enough. What are you intimidated by someone of lower class outshining you?"

Keisuke sputter, although he'd admit it in a million years, that was exactly how he felt. But he'd never let Gin know that.

"Listen, slum boy, don't have a car windshield to clean off?" Keisuke said his words coated in mirth, the brunette tried brushing past Gin only to be hitched by the elbow.

"I know you put something in my water bottle." Gin said not making eye contact, Keisuke smirked.

"And? What are you gonna do about it?"

With that said Gin whipped his fist around and connected squarely with Keisukes's jaw. The sound of it snapping echoed through the alley. Keisuke hit the ground in front of Gin clenching his teeth and spitting out blood. Gin stood above him, his fists tightly clenched, shaking with rage and…something else. Excitement would be an understatement, Gin was ecstatic that he managed to final shut Keisuke up. The brunette got to his feet stumbling slightly, holding his hand over his mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He seethed with blood dripping from his mouth, Gin didn't answer instead he cracked Keisuke one more time hooking him in his cheek. Gin's left hand flew around and struck Keisuke on his other check making the brunette stagger back until he got his balance on some trash cans.

Gin didn't know why he was feeling this way, he was actually enjoying hitting Keisuke and trying to cause injury. After all the bullshit he put Gin through, he had this coming! Gin didn't give Keisuke a minute to get back to his feet, he clutched his shirt collar and thru him onto the ground sending the brunette hurtling further down the alley. Gin followed behind picking up a trash can and smashing it over Keisuke's head. The sound of the metal can connecting with Keisuke's head was like music to Gin's ears.

"Who's the poor boy now, huh? You stupid fuck!" Gin mocked as he kicked Keisuke in the ribs gaining a mangled, pitiful groan from the man at his feet. Gin actually enjoyed hearing him snivel. Before he knew what going on, Gin was raining kick's down on Keisuke's face while screaming obscenities at him.

"Please…stop…" Keisuke sobbed, Gin smirked,

"Oh now you respect me," Gin growled as he kicked Keisuke once more with all his weight behind it. "Because I'm a threat."

He looked down at Keisuke's twisted body relishing in his handy work. That actually felt…good. It felt amazing. It was orgasmic!

Gin was heaving for air, his chest rising a falling. Keisuke was barely breathing beneath his feet. Gin noted a stirring a loins and looked down at Keisuke with disgust.

"Look what you did," Gin mocked, "Beating the hell out of you made me hard."

Somewhere through the scuffle, Keisuke lost his wallet in the alley, Gin picked it up and examined its contents. He snatched all the money from the wallet. He swaggered back over to Keisuke who was choking on his on blood.

"Thanks, you just bought me a blow job." Gin said fanning himself with the money and tossing the wallet back on the smudge that was once Keisuke. Keisuke whimpered and flinched once the wallet hit him. Gin smirked at the little sound it made his heart flutter knowing he was the one who caused it.

Gin cupped Keisuke by the chin and forced him to look at him through blackened eyes, Gin was smirking.

"Now listen and listen good. You say two more words to me, I won't be so nice. Say a word to anyone about this, I WILL come find you and I WILL make you suffer." Gin growled snapped Keisuke's neck back, the battered brunette sobbed openly.

"Am I clear?" Gin said rising to his full height, Keisuke didn't answer instead tears rolled down his swollen face. Furious with the lack of response, Gin viciously kicked Keisuke.

"AM I CLEAR?" Gin hollered, he honestly was not in the mood to repeat himself, it could lead to Keisuke getting more than a beating.

"Yes…" Keisuke cried,

"And you're going to apologize to Rukia, right?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand. Keisuke nodded moving his head only so much,

"Yes…"

Gin strutted from the alley with his head held high. His heart was pumping, his blood racing, everything just felt so good. He was burning up but he like it, his cock was stiff and waiting to be serviced.

He snagged around prostitute around the arm,

"Wanna have a good time?"

The night was still so young.

* * *

**Lemony:** RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ITS AWESOME-ZILLA! *locks self in bathroom*

**Awesome:** *roar* *swings lamp* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I WAS MINDING MY OWN DAMN BUSINESS AND YOU TWO WALK IN AND STAND IN FRONT OF THE TV AND DON'T MOVE! I WAS TRYING TO PLAY!

**Wicked: **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CALL THE JAPANESE AWESOME IS GONNA CRUSH US LIKE TOKYO! *locks self in bedroom*

**Awesome: **I love writing fight scenes but Lemony and Wicked will have to come out sooner or later…REVIEW!


	4. Action And Reaction

**Awesome:** thanks for the advice cazcappy, but I came up with a better way to punish them…

**Lemony:** What?

**Awesome:** Oh, you'll see *evil smile*

**Wicked**: Awesome, seriously what are you going to do? I hate it when you get like this!

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Gin awoke with start, he was in his apartment and the sun was shining through his uncovered windows. He rubbed his eyes wondering what the hell happened, he looked to the alarm clock on the night stand, and it read 7:30 a.m. He flopped back down onto his bed, the metal frame creaking at the added weight. Gin's head was throbbing and the sunlight wasn't making any easier. He tried to remember what the hell he did last night, he remembered walking, a loud crash, and then nothing!

What the fuck happened?

What ever it was, Gin couldn't explain why he felt so elated! Although his head was killing him, Gin was on cloud 9!

When he returned to class he was greeted by Rukia who was very happy to see that he was making a full recovery.

Full recovery? Gin was superman for heaven sakes! He walked with such a swagger most of the girls in class had to acknowledge it, he glided through the lab getting everything done at once much to the amazement of Professor Aizen.

He had s certain flare about him that the gentlemen in class finally noticed, he seemed confident if not cocky, he walked with such roughness dare say, Gin looked dangerous.

"Where's Keisuke?" Gin asked Rukia who was busily taking notes,

"You didn't hear?" Rukia said in disbelief

"Hear what?" Gin replied,

"Keisuke got attacked, someone beat the crap out him last night. I hate to say it but, it serves him right."

Gin swallowed, Keisuke got attacked? Then it all came rushing back to him, his memories flooding his brain of Keisuke's broken state lying on the ground at his feet and bleeding out on the alley pavement. Gin turned as white as sheet.

He remembered he was the one who beat the hell out of Keisuke…and he remembered that he enjoyed it.

"That's er…terrible." Gin forced out, he knew he should have felt horrible about attacking another human being like an animal and beating him like a dog, but strangely, he didn't feel a damn thing.

"_He had it coming…"_ His mind told him,

Where the hell did that come from? Gin should feel terrible, and yet he felt nothing. In reality Keisuke did have it coming but still was that enough of an excuse to forget common decency?

"Oh, yeah," Rukia said ruffling through her backpack, "I have your water bottle."

She handed the bottle to Gin who examined it, it still had the water in from yesterday. He twisted off the cap and smelled its contents, it smelled metallic. Gin knew something was in his bottle.

Gin stayed after class, he wanted to see exactly what was in his water bottle. He looked himself in the chemical closet and thought back to all the drugs he studied with a metallic scent. There was only a handful, but it was still hard to try to pinpoint which one it was. Gin had to think about what type of chemical wouldn't counter react with water or become deluded over time. Only one type of substance came to mind…

Sertraline.

Sertraline is common form of anti-depressants however its extremely potent and only used in extreme cases. Sertraline is the heroin of medications! It's a type of drug that fucks with a person's brain chemistry and it screws with your head! When Keisuke slipped it to Gin he had gave him a lethal dosage, although his stomach had been pumped of its contents, Gin still had a intoxicating amount of the devil's drug pumping through his system.

Gin felt faint at the discovery, Sertraline was NOTHING to mess with! It could effect his coordination, his intelligence, his mental heath! Everything in Gin's mind was thrown completely out of whack!

Gin looked at the bottle of the toxin, he picked it up and smelled it. Yes, it had the metallic scent. Keisuke tried to poison him! Gin was enraged at the though and nearly went Hulk. But he calmed himself, Keisuke had already gotten his.

~Later That Night~

Gin began to further research the toxin that was coursing through his veins, Sertraline works remarkably fast, especially in its liquid form. Side-effects included increased sexual desire, an exaggerated feeling of well being, hostility, restlessness, hallucinations, trouble sleeping! It seemed as if it did more harm than good and that's why Sertraline is rarely prescribed. Gin looked at the bottle of hell sitting on his coffee table, he stared at it, just thinking.

"If I want to know for sure, I have to try it…" Gin thought looking at the clear liquid, taking a measuring cup he measured out about a table spoons worth. He gulped when the metallic scent attacked his nostrils, without a second thought Gin guzzled it down. He grimaced at the awful taste.

Gin then sat on his couch and waited.

Within the course of an hour Gin could hear his heart beating in his ears, fast and strong pumping blood through his spike system getting everywhere at once. Hot blood coursing through his veins flowing beneath his skin pulsating at every point! His breathing erratic and quick as if he had just ran a marathon, sweat trickling down his forehead. Gin fanned himself, he was burning up…and he liked it! Everything seemed to go into overdrive, Gin couldn't sit still…he had to do something!

Or someone…

Smirking at the euphoria blinding his judgment Gin bolted from his apartment, his footsteps heavy and commanding. He wandered the streets searching for someone to _play_ with…

He was just cruising the parking lot of local nightclub when he spotted a familiar face.

"Now what do we have here?" Gin said to himself watching Rukia walk to her car, he narrowed his eyes and smirked an evil smirk. Gin felt a tightening in his loins just watching her cross the parking lot. Gin slyly walked up to as she was putting the key in the door, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Rukia jumped and shrieked and turned to see Gin smirking down at her.

"Did I scare you?" Gin chuckled, Rukia placed a hand to her chest as if she were trying to stop her heart from leaping out of it.

"Yeah," Rukia said breathlessly letting out a nervous giggle, Gin didn't respond instead he stood there his head cocked looking down at Rukia as if he wanted to eat her. Rukia was getting increasingly nervous under his stare, his silence only made things worse.

"_Day-yum! They make em' like her anymore, poor thing looks breakable and yummy…"_ His mind said as he sized up the tiny Rukia.

"Uh…Gin what are you doing here anyway?"

"What does that matter, you shouldn't walk about in the dark alone…someone could hurt you…" Gin purred, Rukia nearly swallowed her tonsils.

"I uh… I wasn't alone I was with friends," Rukia stopped when she noticed Gin leaning into her, "and it was a birthday I just…uh…heading home."

Gin leaned into Rukia more backing her into her car, Rukia trembled beneath him. She snapped her eyes shut when she Gin leaned down and inhaled her scent of her perfume,

"You smell delightful my little rabbit…" Gin said licking his lips making a small popping sound as he were tasting something delicious. He leaned in closer eyeing Rukia's lips wondering how beautiful they would be wrapped around his cock.

When Rukia heard the car door open she opened her eyes.

"What? I was just getting the door for you." Gin said with a sly grin, Rukia studied him, something about Gin seemed…off. She looked into his eyes and squinted,

"Gin, are you wearing contacts?" She said, Gin cocked an eyebrow,

"No why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are green, I always thought they where red,"

Gin leaned down and looked into Rukia's side mirror, yes his where an electric shade of toxic green. He rose to his full height smirking slightly,

"That's because you haven't been close enough to me to see their real color…" Gin mocked coating his words in a deep lust, Rukia's heart raced and her stomach fluttered. Gin had an air of danger about him and yet, it was provocative. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear,

"You might wanna get going its late, there's no telling what might happen to you if you stay out here…"

Gin lightly pushed Rukia into her car. He bit his lip just touching her, he was tempted to snatch her by her dress, shove her into the car and give her a high hard one. But as enticing as it was, he wouldn't do it, much to his cock's dislike.

Gin watched her drive away with a smirk adorning his face.

Rukia looked out her rearview mirror at Gin just standing there, that was odd. Rukia didn't know what the hell happened but her women's intuition said 'get out now'.

Once Rukia was from view, Gin ran back to his apartment not stopping until he got there. He sprinted to his bathroom and examined his eyes, they where green! Gin stormed to the living room and snatched his anatomy book off the table. He read green eye color pigmentation only occurs when large amounts of Sertraline have been ingested but clears up once the body expels the chemical. Gin stripped off his clothes and dove into bed, his heart still beating in his ears. The devil inside him refused to rest, and so it reeked havoc in his dreams…

* * *

**Wicked:** Awesome, now really, what in the name of Voldemort are you planning? I demand you tell me!

**Awesome:** I'm not going to tell you, just remember this, sleep with one eye open…

**Lemony:** Ahhh man! We are so screwed!...REVIEW!


	5. Wet Dreams And Hallucinations

**Lemony:** Ow…Ow…Ow! Hello readers, guess what happened to me today…I GOT TICKLED TO DEATH! I was napping like I normally do, and I sleep on my stomach, Awesome strolls in, sits on my back, and tickles me until I can't breath! Knowing I'm hella ticklish! Dude, my friggin' ribs hurt from laughing.

**Wicked:** What about me? What about my suffering? I was in the shower, like most normal people when the CURTAIN FLIES OPEN AND AWESOME IS STANDING THERE SCREAMING AT ME! She said 'Hufflepuff rules'! I was naked and terrified!

**Awesome**: *rotflol* I got your asses good!

* * *

Gin lay in his bed, the temperature of the room constantly rising. He was twisted in his bedcoverings and panting heavily. Sweat glistened across his body and his eyes where closed tightly. The silver-haired man was dreaming about his talk with Rukia…

"_Uh…Gin what are you doing here anyway?"_

"_What does that matter, you shouldn't walk about in the dark alone…someone could hurt you…" Gin purred, Rukia nearly swallowed her tonsils._

"_I uh… I wasn't alone I was with friends," Rukia stopped when she noticed Gin leaning into her, "and it was a birthday I just…uh…heading home." _

_Gin leaned into Rukia more backing her into her car, Rukia trembled beneath him. She snapped her eyes shut when she Gin leaned down and inhaled her scent of her perfume,_

"_You smell delightful my little rabbit…" Gin said licking his lips making a small popping sound as he were tasting something delicious. He leaned in closer eyeing Rukia's lips wondering how beautiful they would be wrapped around his cock. _

_When Rukia heard the car door open she opened her eyes. _

"_What? I was just getting the door for you." Gin said with a sly grin, Rukia studied him, something about Gin seemed…off._

_And she liked it._

"_May I say how stunning you look in that dress?" Gin purred to her, Rukia turned a deep shade of crimson at the complement. She leaned forward into Gin rubbing herself against him._

"_I think I look better out of it."_

_Gin smirked, "I'll be the judge of that." _

_And with that, Gin followed Rukia into the backseat of her car. The Porsche had a small backseat but Gin didn't care, the cramp space meant he was closer to Rukia. Gin wasted no time pressing his slender lips to hers. He didn't even bother prodding his tongue out, instead he forcibly parted her lips and tangling tongues with her. He heard Rukia moan into the kiss and arch upwards into him._

_She was good and ready._

_But Gin didn't want her just ready, he wanted her hot. _

_Gin hiked up Rukia's dress while she fumbled trying to undo his belt and slacks. The couple was shifting wildly on the leather seats and car began to humid. Their body heat combined made the temperature between the two spike to unbearable levels. Once Gin pulled Rukia's dress over her head, he leaned up on his knees and helped her undo his pants. Gin was as hard as a cinder block, his aching length sprang out to great. Rukia bit her bottom lip just looking at it, her expression caused it to twitch with excitement. _

_Gin grasped his length and positioned it at Rukia's moistened entrance._

"_Is this what you want?" He purred, Rukia moaned and arched upwards, "Say please."_

"_Please…" Rukia begged shamelessly, Gin embedded himself in her burning heat. Rukia moaned at the penetration. The silver-haired man didn't wait a moment, he simply began thrusting into the moaning girl._

_Rukia was withering beneath him, her exposed back sticking the leather seats. She licked her lips at the delicious feeling of Gin inside her. She lifted her hips off the seat into Gin who growled in response getting deeper into her slick flesh. Gin looked down at Rukia who had a hot blush across most of her body, whimpering and twisting beneath him._

_She looked damn gorgeous. _

_Looking down at her lust-filled face, Gin plowed fast and frantic determined to pull every scream, moan, and obscenity from the younger Kuchiki. _

"_Ahhh…ahhh…yes Gin! More!" _

_He began rocking into Rukia for all he was worth, she was shuddering underneath him. She was panting and calling out Gin's name as he fucked her brutally taking his pleasure from her little body. _

_Gin gripped her hips and pulled her into his frenzied thrusts, only further heighten the intensity between the two._

"_Rukia…oh fuck yes!" Gin growled through clenched teeth with his head thrown back in pleasure. _

_Gin felt Rukia's sugary walls clasped around him, milking his cock. Gin bit his bit bottom lip once his face contorted in pleasure, his pace quickened and he was panting taking in as much oxygen as he lungs would allow. He groaned spilling his seed into Rukia's wet heat._

_He looked down at her and smirked,_

"_Best fuck of my life…"_

Gin leapt from his bed, his eyes wide and darting all around the room. He was breathing so hard he threatened to go into cardiac arrest. Did he just have a wet dream about his only friend?

Yes, he did.

Gin dragged his feet to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes so huge he could bury himself in them. He ran cold water and splashed it on his face.

"_You know you wanted to fuck her,"_ Gin jumped at the mysterious voice, looking in the mirror he released it was his reflection talking to him. The only difference was the reflection had green eyes.

"W-wha?" Gin stammered blinking wildly to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"_I don't see why you didn't."_ His reflection continued, Gin stood there leaning on the sink on the verge of passing out.

First wet dreams and now this?

"_Damn, she's fine. She looks almost as good as Keisuke when we beat the crap out of him."_

"We?" Gin said in disbelief, the reflection rolled its green eyes.

"_Yes 'we' stupid. We're the same person, however I'm the better you,"_

"Better me?"

"_God you're dumb. I'm better, harder, faster, stronger. Everything you want to be and more. I do what you're afraid to do, I say what you're afraid to say…I fuck how you wanna fuck. You didn't see Rukia cumming her brains out in your dream? Yeah, that was me pal. Do you honestly __**you**__ could fuck her like that?" _

Gin sputtered, now he was certain he was hallucinating! The silver-haired man couldn't find words, he was very confused and incredibly worried.

"_But, here we are. That little miracle drug helped, and who said drugs are bad? You know you want me to take over. You know you want me to show how to live life. All you have to do is take some more Sertraline and poof there I am."_ The fox-faced reflection said shrugging nonchalantly.

Upon hearing that Gin clicked the bathroom light off and left the room, he crawled back into bed thinking it was nothing more than tiredness getting to him. The fox-faced glanced at his clock, it was 2:30 in the goddamn morning! He rolled onto his side and snapped his eyes shut. Gin could still hear his…other half speaking to him.

"_You can't fight it, one way or another I will come to the surface, you can't resist…" _

* * *

**Lemony:** That's not funny! I laughed so hard I turned purple, dammit! And my ribs and abs hurt!

**Wicked:** And what of me? I'm scared to take a shower now! And the damn Hufflepuff joke is what did it for me!

**Awesome**: *rotflmfao* Hahahaha, that 'Hufflepuff Rules' crack was just for you cazcappy, and the tickling was for LB93 and Meru-64 sense you asked so nicely for me not to kill them. *puts up rock n' roll symbol with hands* BRINGING THE MOTHERFUCKIN' DEATH BY KONAMI (don't ask lol)!

**Lemony&Wicked:** …

**Awesome:** HAHAHAHA…REVIEW!


	6. Satisfaction

**Lemony:** Well, I done bothering Awesome, my ribs still hurt!

**Wicked:** Shut. Up. CAZCAPPPY! How dare you laugh at me! That was NOT funny! Put yourself in my shoes. How would you feel if you where in the shower and somebody opened it, scared the bloody hell out of you while screaming 'Slytherin Rules' (which we do)? You wouldn't be all happy-go-lucky merry sunshine! Damn you all! I will have my revenge!

**Awesome:** I'm right here anytime you feel Slytherin enough.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Luckily Gin was able to look at himself in the mirror without talking to it. He couldn't remember whether or not he was dreaming or hallucinating. In class, Gin was once again superman and accomplishing anything and everything. He didn't sit in the far back out of view from everyone, instead he plopped right down next to Rukia eyeing her tiny frame. He didn't feel the least bit disturbed at the fact he had a wet dream about her and now was sitting next to her. Most men would duck and dodge a girl or act incredibly nervous, Gin was just fine, a little hot, but otherwise fine. Gin noticed Keisuke had returned to class and looked horrible. He was mess with both his eyes blacken, lip busted, and he had sling on his arm. The moment Gin looked over at him Keisuke cringe, Gin smirked.

He had em' running scared!

Rukia arched an eyebrow at the display, "What was that all about?"

Gin turned to her still smirking, "I have no idea," he lied. Once Rukia turned away, Gin looked back at Keisuke and flinched at him, Keisuke fell out of his seat from jerking away hitting the floor with a loud thud Professor Aizen was about to ask him what that was all about when Keisuke scrambled to his feet and bolted from the classroom. Gin pretended as if he hadn't seen or done a thing when on he inside he was relishing in the fear he instilled in his enemy. Gin couldn't hold a snicker that escaped his lips. He leisurely crossed his legs and tuned into the lesson beaming.

Sometime through the lesson, Gin ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and began to pass notes to Rukia because Professor Aizen was like Hitler when it came to catching students with their cellphones.

Gin: any plans tonight?

Rukia: nope.

Gin: wanna go out?

Rukia didn't respond immediately, instead she turned to Gin as if she had never seen her before.

Rukia: Like a date?

Gin: It can be whatever you want it to be.

For the second time in less than five minutes Rukia looked at Gin as if he had sprouted wings and a tail. He was smirking not even turning to her, Gin kept his eyes looked on the projector image.

Rukia: Ok

Rukia passed Gin the note and watched him read it, his expression unchanging. She watched him write his response slowly as if he was teasing her.

Gin: pick you up at eight.

And with that class was over. Gin didn't say a word to Rukia as he left, he just strolled hoping. As he was walking across the campus parking he bumped into Keisuke, the brunette looked up at Gin with fear in his eyes shivering in earnest. Gin looked down at him and frowned.

"Watch where the fuck your going." Gin snapped at him, Keisuke nodded furiously fumbling with his car keys. Gin snatched the keys from him and examined them, he arched an eyebrow at the key ring.

"You drive a Mustang? I should have known." Gin said walking away,

"What about my keys?" Keisuke called pitifully,

"Their mine now, along with your car." Gin called back, he heard a remorseful cry come from behind him and his stomach fluttered. He glanced back to see Keisuke on his knees with his face buried in his hands. He smirked,

"_Look who grew some balls!"_

And with that Gin took off in the sports car not giving a damn he just committed car theft. Driving was so much better than walking, Gin adjusted the rearview mirror and looked at himself. He nearly spun out of control when he noticed his eyes where green.

"_You shoulda got his wallet too!"_ His reflection exclaimed, Gin hit the breaks bringing the car to a screeching halt, he blinked wildly examining his reflection. His eyes where red again. He began to drive once more not looking up at the mirror.

~Later That Night~

Gin was in his living room staring idly at the bottle Sertraline. He wanted to be great for Rukia tonight, but Gin was so unsure. On the one hand, Gin became something he'd always wanted to be, confident, powerful, and in control, on the other hand, he was violent with a hair-trigger temper with no empathy for anyone or anything. He looked at his watch, it was 7: 30. He took the bottle of the coffee table and held it up, Gin gulped. What would Rukia think? Surely she didn't want a man afraid of his own shadow, right? Gin uncapped the bottle and titled it to his lips swallowing down a mouthful. He grimaced at the metallic taste. He sat down and just waited…

Gin sped getting to Rukia's mansion his heart beating so loud and revving like the car's engine, his blood turned to fire flowing through his veins, euphoria flooding his brain. His driving was erratic and dangerously fast, not that he cared Gin liked the rush driving reckless provided. He was awestruck at how big it was, Gin could easily fit his entire apartment building in this place! Gin knew Rukia lived with her older brother, but this was ridiculous! She was waiting outside the estate gate when she saw Gin pull up in a racing red Mustang her eyes went wide.

"I didn't know you drove Mustang!" Rukia exclaimed as Gin opened the door for her,

"Neither did I," He said under his breath,

Rukia had to hold onto the dashboard while Gin drove like a bat out of hell! He was cutting people off left and right, running red lights, even swerving for fun! He looked at Rukia was eyes where as wide as saucers, he felt a tightening his lions.

She was so cute when she was scared as hell.

He screeched to a stop once they reached their destination. Rukia slowly looked up, she glanced at Gin was undoing his seatbelt.

"How. Did. You. Get. Your. License!" Rukia cried prying her hands away from the dashboard, Gin smirked,

"The same way you did."

They had stopped at a nightclub called The Sinful Lemon. (**Lemony**: LOL). It was a retro club that and seemed to be very popular. Gin and Rukia didn't even have to wait in line, the bouncer let them right in. As they passed Gin slipped a wad of cash he found in Keisuke's glove box. They where escorted straight to VIP!

Gin and Rukia wasted no time getting on the dance floor. The dark club was only lit with its laser lights and strobes. The dance floor was packed with forced Gin and Rukia closer to one another. Satisfaction by Benny Benassi blaring through the sound system. Every sense in Gin's body was overrun by ecstasy, jiving it way from the bottom of its feet to the to of his head. The bass from the sound system rumbling beneath him, the music shattering in his ears ricocheting off his ear drums, heat spreading through his chest, his heart beat as fast as the music. Gin's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Everything was just so…intoxicating…

Add Rukia and you have the prefect makings of an orgasm waiting to happen.

They danced so close to together they where knocking up against each other. Normally, Gin wouldn't be caught dead dancing. But now he felt the need to move his body and he was moving it against Rukia. With Rukia standing in front of him and Gin in the back, he rolled his pelvis into her, holding on her hips to stay connected. Rukia swayed in his embrace hypnotized by the music and flashing lights and Gin's physical presence. He commanded her attention, and Rukia willing agave it to him. This wasn't the same Gin Ichimaru, he was much different…arousing, alluring, provocative…

And it turned Rukia on like no other.

They rocked against each other, the music being their backbeat, not wanting to ever pull apart. Gin growled in the back of his throat once Rukia's ass came into contact with his length. He rested his head on her shoulder panting heavily, listening to her pulse. With each thump of pulsation, Gin found himself getting hotter and hotter. He feared that if anyone touched him they would have spontaneously combusted.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their hands where all over each other. Rukia had her chest pressed to Gin's with her hands exploring his shoulders, Gin's hands, meanwhile, journeyed up Rukia's sides snaking around her lower back down to her pert bottom grabbing and squeeze the soft flesh through her dress.

The song was helping much, the heat spirally between the two could be felt be everyone. Satisfaction surging them, wanting to go farther. Gin was glowering at Rukia, looking at her as if she where the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Finally the song stopped and they pulled apart staring at each other with intense eyes.

God, Gin wanted to fuck her right their on the dance floor.

"Thirsty?" Gin panted grabbing her arm and leading her to a seat, Rukia nodded. "I'll get you a drink,"

"Wait Gin! Nothing alcoholic please," Rukia told him, Gin arched an eyebrow.

"What? Scared of little liquor?" Gin purred to her over the music, Rukia looked down at her feet.

"It's just when I drink I get…"

Gin didn't need to hear anymore, her intense blush said it all. Truth be told, Rukia turned into a randy beast when she drank! Even the slightest amount of liquor made her panties wet and her lose her damn mind. She'd fuck anything on two legs within arms-reach!

Gin smirked. Rukia was far too innocent for his liking, and if he wanted to have her heels in the air by the end of the night, she would need a little liquid courage.

Or a lot.

It really made no difference to Gin whether or not she was sober or drunk out of her flipping mind, one way or another Rukia Kuchiki was going to be walking awkwardly tomorrow. Common decency and gentlemen's honor be damned! All that mattered was screaming and bed springs creaking at this moment.

Gin slinked his way through the crowd straight to the bar, he smiled broadly at the bartender.

"Give me the strongest drink you got."

* * *

**Wicked:** You laugh now my dear Awesome, but I will have my revenge.

**Awesome:** Oh I'm so scared.

**Lemony:** Whatever you do, just leave me out of it. BTW readers, if you've never heard 'Satisfaction' by Benny Benassi listen to it and you'll see why I choose it for this chapter …REVIEW!


	7. Hyde Rising

**Lemony:** cazzybaby look what you've done!

**Awesome:** YOU'RE A PACKERS FAN CAZCAPPY? YOU'RE THE ENEMY! *cries hysterically* WHYYYYYYY DID MY STEELERS LOSE! OMFG! I WANTED TO SLIT MY WRISTS! *bawls crazily*

**Wicked:** Way to go cazcappy, you just had to bring up the damned Superbowl. *whispers* good job, *smirks*.

* * *

The bartender gave Gin the strongest drink the house had to offer.

"It's called a Naughty Lemony, give this to your girl and she'll do _anything_." The bartender explained, Gin liked the sound of that. He picked up the two drinks and tasted his, it tasted just like lemonade just tangy, Rukia wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Gin knew he should have felt bad for giving Rukia a spiked drink, but whatever got her out of her clothes faster somewhat curved his guilt. Gin quickly downed his drink and got another one, he snatched an unattended credit card off of the bar and paid for the drinks before putting back where he found it.

After all, the best things in life a free, right?

The fox-faced man made his way through the packed club before approaching Rukia. Gin stopped dead in his tracks once he got an eyeful of the sight in front of him.

"Come on baby, just let me have your number," A man purred to Rukia was leaned away from him. She really didn't want to be hit on by jerks, especially jerks who looked like thirty-something greasy car salesmen types.

"Sorry I have a date," Rukia said trying to make him go away, he leaned closer to Rukia and ran his hand up her thigh. Rukia pushed his hand away with a look of disgust adorning her face.

"He's not here now is he?" The man said, at the moment Gin grasped him by the shoulder.

"He is now." With that Gin effortlessly slung the man back making him tumble over his own feet and hit the ground with a thud, "get lost."

The man looked at Gin with murder in his eyes. "You'll be sorry!" He said storming away.

"I'm so scared." Gin said to himself, he turned to Rukia who looked relieved.

"Thanks, he was jerk." Rukia said as Gin sat beside her, he handed her the drink.

"No alcohol right?" Rukia asked, Gin's smirk stretched and his green eyes glinted.

"None whatsoever." He replied with a sly grin

Rukia sipped the drink just to make sure he was telling the truth, she didn't know why, but Gin seemed a bit off-putting tonight and she wasn't sure of his intentions. She licked her lips, it tasted like lemonade! She gulped it down fast enjoying its tangy and smooth flavor. Gin grinned from ear to ear.

"I thought you might like it, so I got you another one." Gin said holding out the second drink which Rukia happily guzzled down. It didn't take much for the younger Kuchiki to get inebriated. She was so small in stature two drinks was all she needed, but Gin kept going back to the bar for more. Soon Rukia had managed to drink at least eight Naughty Lemony's. Gin matched her drinking by taking in all the liquor he could get hands on! For some reason a buzz never came to him, he was just as sober as when he entered the club.

Rukia on the other hand was smashed out of her mind. Rukia had been sitting on Gin's lap with her arm thrown around his neck wriggling excitedly.

"I-…I like goi…going out with..y-…you!" Rukia hiccupped, Gin smiled up at her. her hair was tasseled and her dresser was sliding up her legs with the straps on her shoulders slumping. Gin smirked up at her, she looked good and ready to ravished.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Gin asked the drunken girl, Rukia nodded happily. He grasped her hand and pushed his way through the club with Rukia tripping all over herself in the process. She was laughing her ass of at nothing. By the time they got outside Rukia had her hand down Gin's pants.

"G-G-Gin! You're…huuuuuuuuge!" She slurred, Gin couldn't help but smile at the comment. Rukia cracked up laughing at absolutely nothing, Gin slung her around and pressed his lips to hers. Rukia didn't feel a thing, she actually passed out Gin's arms. Once he pulled away, he scowled.

"Dammit!" He swore, fucking her would be no fun if she was unconscious. Gin shrugged, oh well, she'd still get fucked.

"It's not like you'll remember in the morning anyway." He said dragging Rukia to his car and situating her in the front seat. He was about to climb on top of her when the door slammed on his leg. Gin let a throng of obscenities, he turned around so fast he threatened to give himself whiplash.

It was the man who was hitting on Rukia, Gin scowled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked the man stepping from the car,

"She's drunk you asshole!" He spat, Gin rolled his eyes. So what if she was drunk? She was his!

"Mind your own damn business! You're just mad because you don't have her." Gin snapped, the man furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't as big as Gin, therefore could not take him in a fight.

"That's date-rape, I'm calling the cops! I told you you'd be sorry!"

Before the man had a chance to break for it, Gin clasped him around the neck and slammed his head in the car door. He did it a few more times just because watching the blood splatter was entertaining, Gin stopped once the man lost consciousness.

"Didn't I just say mind your own damn business!"

~Sometime Later~

The man's eyes fluttered opened, his head was heavy and he couldn't seem to look up. He heard the snapping of fingers and once he vision adjusted he was looking into Gin's smirking face.

"Welcome back." The silver haired man drawled, Gin had knocked him unconscious and now he was coming too. The man looked around and shouted in horror when he realized he was tied to a chair. Gin was in front of him going through his wallet, the silver-haired man pulled out his driver's license.

"Katsuo Masaru," Gin read aloud, "height: 5'2, weight: 120 IPs… geez you're a fucking lightweight…hair color: blonde, eye color: brown…"

Gin thru the ID onto the ground and looked at the frightened man, "Did you enjoy your nap, Kat?"

Katsuo jerked his head around trying to pinpoint where he was, the whole place smelled like metal and he was strapped to a wooden chair sitting on a pair of train tracks.

Dear God…

He was in the subway!

Gin was busily raiding the contents of the wallet taking all the money in sight, he looked at Katsuo and smirked.

"The price you pay for being a damn hero." Gin mocked slipping the money into his trouser pockets. Katsuo struggled against his restraints.

"Let me go! Where's there girl! What did you do to her? You goddamn monster!" Katsuo shouted, Gin chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry, I took her home. But because your yelling woke her up I didn't get a chance to fuck her the way I wanted." Gin's tone became ice cold with that last statement, Katsuo looked down and saw that he had been tied to the chair with electric wires. Gin was standing on the train platform, smirking down at him. Gin laughed out loud at his frightened expression.

"Let. Me. Go!" Katsuo demanded, Gin looked at him with his green eyes glinted in delight.

"I don't think so," Gin breathed looking down at his watch and turning back to the blonde man with an absolutely toxic smirk. At that moment they both heard the sound of a train whistle. Katsuo began to cry and fought to get out of the chair.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! I WON'T CALL THE COPS I SWEAR!"

Gin smiled at the deplorable man and he just couldn't resist mocking him, "don't you just hate it when the B train is late?"

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"And to think, this could have all been avoided had you just minded your business."

Katsuo was sobbing openly now, Gin was laughing his ass off. He leaned on the platform and peered down the tunnel, the fox-faced man could make out a light.

"Well, this is ironic, light at the end of the tunnel."

Katsuo cried out, he really didn't want to die! Not like this! He screamed for help, he screamed for God, he screamed just to scream! Gin was taking pleasure in watching his helplessness, relishing in his fear, and loving the warmth that spread across his body when watching Katsuo struggle.

The pitiful man.

The train's whistle blared again and the light got closer, Katsuo continued to fight to get free, much to Gin's amusement. He eyed his handy-work, tying the electric cords holding Katsuo in sailor knots. Katsou kicked his feet wildly,

"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

Then tracks began to rumble.

Gin was itching with excitement waiting for the train to come, Katsuo looked down, his face covered in sweat, snot and tears. Gin smiled like a child on Christmas morning when the train appeared from the tunnel. Gin turned to Katsuo and waved,

"Bye, bye Kat."

Then it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

The metal train whizzed passed he fox-faced man the metal wheel screeching before stopping and the mechanical doors opening.

"Kat?" Gin called, "You still breathing down there, buddy?"

The silver-haired man exaggeratedly cupped his hand over his ear, leaned down, and pretended to listen. He laughed out loud gripping his sides because they began to get sore. The train car was spattered with blood, coating the tracks and the majority of the train itself, it dripped freely down the metal compartments. The grisly scene looked like something out of a horror movie, and Gin took pleasure in the sight permanently etching it into his memory.. He sighed contently, although he didn't get to fuck Rukia, he still got a good laugh out of his night.

"Kat, your suppose to ride the train, not get hit by it. You should have moved out the way, but then again you where tied up…that's still no excuse." Gin cackled at himself. Yes he got a laugh.

A good laugh and a dead man.

He kicked up the now late Katsuo's ID, pulled a pen from his jacket pocket and scribbled on it before tossing it back onto the ground.

Gin tucked his hands in his pockets and climbed up the stairway out of the subway, he was smirking to himself.

"Nice guys finish last."

* * *

**Awesome:** this is all your fault! *points to Wicked* You cursed my team you Harry Potter wench! Is this your way of getting me back? By cursing the beautiful Steelers? What did Troy Polamalu ever do to you! *continues to cry hysterically*

**Wicked:** I assure you my dear, I did no such thing. And I don't even know who Troy Polamalu is. u_u

**Awesome:** O_O…don't ever speak to me again…YOU'RE NO SISTER OF MINE!

**Lemony**: ^_^ Come on now, there's always next year.

**Awesome:** I'm so sorry readers, the Superbowl makes me emotional…cazcappy do you like making girls cry? Damn Packers! What the fuck is a 'Packer' anyway? Anyone who is a fan of the Packers needs Jesus in their life! Pray for forgiveness, blasphemy all of you! *sniffle* *cries eyes out*

**Wicked:** *smirks* your sadness pleases me.

**Lemony:** Ahhh like I said there's always next year…ok…REVIEW.


	8. Man In The Mirror

**Lemony&Wicked:** HAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

**Awesome:** *blushes* SHUT UP!

**Lemony:** *Lmfao*, funniest thing just happened!

**Wicked:** We went with Awesome to Gamestop and the manager gave her his phone number AND he asked her out Friday night!

**Lemony:** It was so cute because Awesome got all tongue-tied!

**Awesome:** I WASN'T TONGUE-TIED! I was shocked! Straight-up flabbergasted!

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Gin shot out him and stumbled onto the floor, his heart was racing and he couldn't seem to focus his vision. The fox-faced man was sweating profusely, he was still dressed in his suit that was spattered with blood.

So it was true then.

Everything Gin thought he dreamt actually happened. Gin felt tears come to eyes! First he tried to date-rape Rukia and felt no empathy about the actions he was about to perform on her persons. Second He actually killed a man and enjoyed it! What kind of monster had he become?

His anguish quickly turned to anger when he stormed into the bathroom staring into the mirror looking at his green-eyed reflection smirking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you…me…whoever! You killed a man!" Gin yelled at his smirking reflection.

"_Don't pin this on me, dipshit. For someone so smart you're stupid as hell. Did you learn a damn thing in medical school? Did it ever occur to you, clown, that when you mix alcohol with drugs it triples its effectiveness?"_

Gin slapped his hand to forehead, he had completely forgotten about that! He was running on triple strength last night, that's why he was so brazen to be driven to kill a man! Gin slumped, balancing himself on the sink. He felt as weak as a newborn and incredibly woozy. He broke out in a cold sweat once the images of pervious night filled his head.

Dear God.

He laughed at a man about to be killed by a train! When he took Sertraline, Gin didn't become a monster.

He became the devil himself.

"You made me do it…" Gin uttered weakly, the reflection scoffed.

"_That's your issue, right there. You blame everyone else for your problems. 'I'm not confident because I'm bullied' or 'I'm shy because girls don't like me'. You wanna know something you simple motherfucker, take some responsibility for YOU!" _

Gin looked at himself, not knowing what to do or say. Everything the reflection spoke was true, Gin often blamed others for his misfortune. But this…this was different!

"You're a monster," He said softly,

"_And what are you? A saint?" _

"You said take some responsibility…I will!" Gin roared his fist whooshing around and smashing the mirror into a million little pieces. Little shards of glass pierced his knuckles, blood flowing freely down his fingers. Gin was so shaken he didn't even feel it.

"_Really? Punching the mirror? Geez anger management, much. You think just because you broke the mirror I'll shut up. Oh no my friend, I told you, I will come to the surface. I told you, you couldn't resist. And I was right, one way or another, I'll be the one living…for both of us!" _

Gin clasped both hands over his ears. This wasn't happening! It was nothing more than a hallucination! Gin then realized something very important, he stormed to the living room and snatched the bottle of Sertraline off the table. He ran back to the bathroom and preceded to poor the contents of the bottle down the drain. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Gin would be tempted to go back to his…other half. And he didn't need temptation right.

~Later That Day~

"Rukia, please!" Gin implored the raven-haired as she ignored and continued about the campus with her nose turned up.

"What Gin? I trusted you! You gave me booze!" Rukia snapped to the silver-haired man.

Gin gulped, he had seen this coming. For the entire class period Rukia didn't even acknowledge him. Hell she hadn't come within two feet of him, she thought Gin was repulsive for giving her alchole after she specifically asked him not to! She woke up with the worst hangover, not to mention the punishment she got from her Nii-sama for coming home intoxicated.

"I didn't know it was liquor!" Gin fibbed willing to say or do anything to get back on Rukia's good side,

"_There you go lying again."_ Gin's mind chided, he scowled upon hearing the voice in his head. Gin held out his arm to Rukia to show him his bandaged hand.

"Look, I was drunk too," He lied once more using his injury for sympathy, Gin felt disgusted with himself for lying to her, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

And Gin was really desperate.

"_You just can't help yourself, can you?" _

Rukia looked at Gin's hand and her eyes turned soft. He was hurt, and seemed to be sincere in his apologies towards her.

"Gin, what's happening to you?" Rukia asked softly, her words torn at Gin's heart because that was the same question he was wondering. Gin sighed heavily taking Rukia's hand.

"Rukia, I have to tell you something…last night, I…I wasn't myself… "

"Sure weren't." Rukia said smartly, her words stung Gin like an angry hornet. It was obvious Rukia didn't like Gin's other side. Honestly, she found that when Gin wasn't himself he was scary and unpredictable, and from what happened between the two getting wasted, he was dangerous!

"Rukia, please listen to me. You're the only one who can help me…you're the only one I trust." Gin continued, Rukia got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that whatever Gin was about to tell her was not good news.

"Gin, what is it? You can trust me," Rukia said sincerely, her blue eyes wide with sympathy.

Gin swallowed hard, there was no turning back now.

_"Hey, I wanna know why you haven't fucked her yet!"_

* * *

**Wicked:** So are you going to grace him with your presence Friday night?

**Awesome:** IDK, probably not.

**Lemony:** That's not nice, he seemed all nervous when he was talking to you. After all, you are intimidating.

**Awesome:** That's what I don't understand! I'm Awesome! Awesome for Christ's sakes! The tomboy! The rough chick! Why was he talking to me! I don't date guys, I beat them up!

**Wicked:** Maybe he's a masochist…*snicker*

**Awesome:** Don't get slapped. *blushes*

**Lemony&Wicked**: *rotlmfao* *lol* *lmao* HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Awesome's got a boyfriend! Awesome and the Gamestop Manager sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Awsome:** This is just not my week, first the Steelers lose and now I'm getting hit on! What's next? A safe falling out of the sky and hitting me…hold the hell on…*ducks*

**Lemony&Wicked:** *looks at each other*… HAHAHAHAHAH!..REVIEW!


	9. Hyde Breaks Free

**Lemony:** Ok, good morning/afternoon/evening readers, back again with yet another chapter. I have ice cream therefore I am happy!

* * *

"Gin are you fucking crazy!" Rukia chided the silver-haired man sitting in front of her. Gin found he couldn't openly tell Rukia, so he showed her in the form of the empty Sertraline bottle.

"_Yes, he's livin' la vida loca!" _Gin's other side cackled, while he sat silent trying to tune out the voice.

"Gin this stuff is dangerous!" She continued looking at Gin as he had sprouted horns and fangs, he seemed way to smart to use drugs of any kind! This was very out of character!

"I know." Gin said lamely his head bowed in shame, he hated himself for even trying it. It is true what people say: one time is all it takes to get addicted!

"It fucks with your brain chemistry! You may never go back to your normal self!" Rukia continued, Gin swallowed hard listening to her knowledge. He didn't even bother telling her about the voices in his head, the fact that he killed a man, or tried to date-rape her.

Those were secrets he was going to take to his grave.

"I know." Gin said choking back tears, he wished all of this never happened. He had only himself to blame, after all. He knew the risk, and yet he did it anyway.

Rukia sat next to him on the rickety couch, not sure what to say or do. Honestly, she was curious about what Gin had felt when he was under the influence of Sertraline.

"Gin," Rukia began softly, "How did you feel when you took it?"

"I felt amazing," Gin said honestly, "like nothing could touch me, that I could do anything!"

Gin continued, "And then there was the way people responded to me, they…they respected me, they feared me…and I liked the power…but now… I've lost all control…"

Rukia listened to him, stoically digesting the information. She thought back to the pervious weeks, Gin did have a spring in his step.

"So, its like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Rukia asked, Gin nodded sullenly. That was the best way to describe his situation.

"Gin, I think I help you," Rukia said hopefully Gin looked at her as she was an angel that had just fallen from heaven.

"How so?"

"I'm sure we can come up with an antidote, although the body may expel Sertraline, your brain composition may still have a chemical imbalance because Sertraline leaves traces behind that the body absorbs." Rukia explained, Gin listened his chest tightening at the fact that the monster inside him may still be lurking.

"_Ooooohh, smarty pants. She uses a lot of big words, I can think of something else she can use that mouth for…" _

Gin scowled upon hearing the voice, he pushed it to the farthest part of his mind and continued to listen to Rukia. But it didn't stop the stirring in groin.

"Gin, explain to me exactly what happens when you…Go Hyde I guess." Rukia continued,

"Well, from what I've seen, I get violent, dangerous, reckless,…sexually aggressive…"

Gin turned a furious shade of red at that last explanation.

"_Sexually aggressive? You turn into a randy beast! Me so horny, me love you long time! " _

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Gin hollered, Rukia jumped and looked at him her eyes wide,

"I…didn't say anything, Gin."

Gin looked at her and tried to compose himself, "I was um…yelling at my neighbors," He lied pitifully, Rukia leaned away from him scooting on the couch slightly.

_"Hahaha, you're so uptight! You're gonna have a heart attack! Dude, you really need to get laid. Hard."_

Gin was getting steadily more frustrated with his other side constantly chiming in.

"So, how do you know when you've changed?" Rukia asked trying to get past his outburst.

"My eyes!" Gin said, "They turn green!"

Rukia peered into Gin's eyes, they where red now which meant he must've been himself. They where nearly nose to nose, Gin turned crimson at how close Rukia was. If he was his 'Hyde' self Rukia would have been thrown over the couch and fucked six-ways from Sunday.

"_What the hell are you waiting on? An invitation? Kiss her you fool!" _

As tempted as Gin was to give her a high, hard one he fought against himself and his raging libido. This wasn't him, it was his other side making him feel this way. Rukia narrowed her eyes when she noticed something strange. Gin's irises where shifting and taking on a greenish hue.

"Oh my god…" Rukia breathed backing off from Gin and watching closely as his eyes went back to normal.

"What?" Gin asked worriedly,

"Gin, your eyes…they where turning green…"

Gin's eyes went impossibly wide, Rukia stared at him absolutely terrified. She would do anything to help her friend, but she didn't want to risk being in an enclosed space with Gin's other half! The fox-faced man shot off the couch and looked into the shattered mirror in the bathroom. His eyes did have a reddish-greenish tint,

"Have you taken any Sertraline recently?" Rukia asked following him into the bathroom,

"No, this can't…its not.."

"_Oh, its happening my friend! I'm bored as hell, and sense you have a woman just standing around, I figured I'd have a quick fuck."_

"You won't touch her," Gin muttered under his breath, he heard his other side laugh.

"_And whose gonna stop me? Either way, she gonna heels in the air screaming to the heavens!" _

Gin turned to Rukia who looked at him worriedly, the green tint in his eyes beginning to glow. Gin grasped Rukia by the shoulders and preceded to push her out of the apartment.

"Rukia, you have to go…." He said straining to get the words out, fighting his urges to rip every article of clothing from her body and fucking her stupid. "I can't explain right now…gah! But your not safe….ahhhh, go far away!"

Rukia didn't need to be told twice. Gin was already acting strange, and he seemed to be frantic about getting himself away from her. Rukia didn't ask questions, she just hightailed it out of the apartment. She just opened Gin would be ok.

Gin slammed the door to his apartment and tried to calm his erratic breathing. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, loud and hard. He closed his eyes and tried blocking it out…

"No…no…no…no…"

"_Oh yes! Yes! Fuck yes! Yes baby! Yes!"_

Gin felt crippling pain shoot through his body, rocketing from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head once he fell to his knees fighting against himself.

"_HERE'S JOHNNY!" _

An with that Gin felt as if he had been set on fire, he was cringing where he kneeled unable to fight it any longer. After a few moments of silence, Gin rose to his feet smirking, his green eyes shining.

"I'm back…with avengence… and a hard-on!"

* * *

**Lemony:** Uh-oh, trouble! Gin's other side has released itself, this can't be good. I'm out of ice cream -_-….Well, while I get more ice cream REVIEW!


	10. Trapped

**Lemony:** Not only do I have ice cream, I now have cookies. This is why I cant stay home on certain days, I'll eat EVERYTHING! I'm tiny girl with a big appetite, don't judge me…now I want donuts, dammit! No, lemonade sounds better...or Ice Tea...strike that, I want a Slurpee!

* * *

Hyde Gin must've have early did a jig! He was free from that kind-minded sucker! He stretched exaggeratedly and rolled his shoulders. The green-eyed Gin let out a content sigh, his smile quickly turned to a frown when he realized it was dusk.

"Oh man! Hookers aren't at work this early!" He cried sadly badly wanting to stick his cock in something! He was so hard it hurt. "This is why I'm a night person." He was wandering the apartment just taking in his surroundings. His attention turned to a little coat with a furry lying on the couch. Hyde Gin swaggered over to it, he picked it up and examined it.

"Rukia…" He breathed marking its small size, "She must have left it here. Oh well,"

Then an idea hit him like a truck going a hundred miles an hour, "It wouldn't be right if I didn't return it to her…" He said to himself with a ruthless smirk. Gin tossed the coat back onto the couch and left his apartment still smirking.

"Ooops, I forgot it!" He cackled, latching himself into the Mustang and driving like a speed demon.

"Now where would the little rabbit have run off to? Don't women understand its all about the thrill of the chase?" The green-eyed man said to himself while cutting off drivers and nearly rear-ending another.

Gin must've driven for nearly an hour, just thinking about Rukia's whereabouts, the sun had fully set on the horizon and Hyde Gin became worried he wouldn't find her or get relief for his stubborn erection. Then he realized the one place that he hadn't yet looked for his little woman…The Medical School.

~Meanwhile~

Rukia had been in the lab, her face buried in a book searching for any means to stop the Sertraline coursing through Gin's veins. Professor Aizen didn't mind her staying, but it was getting late and asked her to lock up after she was done. Rukia sat her eyes skimming the medical books hoping they'd be the answer to these problems. Rukia wanted to be a doctor, and that would mean she would have to help patients to the best of her ability. Gin would technically count as her first patient. From what she found, Sertraline was the heroin of drugs and didn't counter-react with much. Water couldn't even delude that crazy shit. The class room was dark, besides a small lamp that was lit on Professor Aizen's desk.

Rukia wondered how Gin was doing, whether or not he was still…himself. She recounted Gin's symptoms in her head, the one that seemed to stick with her was sexual aggression. What would have happened to Rukia, if he had gone Hyde right there? She would have probably had to claw him off of her. Rukia put her head down momentarily, frustrated with everything.

"This is all Keisukes's fault, had he not spiked Gin's water this wouldn't be happening!" She said aloud, just then she heard a thump and then footsteps.

Rukia lifted her head and peered into the darkness, she couldn't see anything.

"Professor Aizen?" She called,

Silence.

Another thump sounded but then more footsteps, they seemed to slow down once they heard her. Rukia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, carefully watching the darkness for any signs of movement.

More silence.

Rukia slowly raised from the chair, her breathing became shallow when she saw a figure glide across the darkness. Finally the lights to the classroom clicked on and Rukia was looking at the janitor. She slumped in relief, the elderly man smiled broadly at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here," The elder said, Rukia shrugged,

"Do you plan on staying any longer?" He continued,

"Uh, yeah, I have lots of work to do," Rukia said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. For a second there, she honestly thought it was Gin prowling around in the dark. Rukia didn't even want to think what might happen if he found her in his current condition.

That was image Rukia Kuchiki could live without.

As the janitor turned to leave, Rukia stopped him, "Excuse me, but could you lock the door on your way out?"

He nodded, the elderly man shut off the lights once more and closed and locked the door. Rukia plopped back down in the chair with a heavy sigh. Now she was locked from the inside. Which meant if Gin did come looking for her, he'd be locked out.

Rukia looked back to her books, she wasn't even midway through the next paragraph when Rukia got the sinking feeling she was being watched. With cold sweat running down her forehead, her eyes dilated, and her heart beating quickly, Rukia hesitantly looked over her shoulder and threatened to drop dead. Because there stood Gin, smirking at her with piercing green eyes.

"Hello, Rukia."

* * *

**Lemony:** *nom nom nom nom* cookies are bomb. So, now and Gin and Rukia…are together…locked in a room…oh boy, this isn't good short chappy I know, I know. But I like to build suspense! I ran out of cookies! BTW Cazzybaby, don't worry bout' it, just do what I do when your sad, go to the nearest Cold Stones and buy Lemon Soubrette, it always makes me happy! But now I'm sad because I have no cookies!...REVIEW!


	11. Heat

**Lemony:** Hola readers! Here is yet another chappy.

**Wicked:** If you must know cazcappy, I was with my boyfriend the entire day, you nosy Hufflepuff lol.

**Awesome:** And I got my GameInformer yesterday, that's pretty much the only thing I'll sit down and read, I didn't even read the last two chapters.

**Lemony:** What about my stories? You don't read them?

**Awesome:** Eh, I usually skim them. *shrugs* BTW, I have to honestly say this is the most EXPLICT lemon Lemony has ever written, so enjoy.

* * *

"Hello, Rukia." Hyde Gin drawled smiling down at the frightened girl. Rukia stared up at him, trembling in earnest.

This is exactly what she feared.

Rukia slowly rose from the chair with her eyes hard as diamonds and locked on Gin's toxic grin. She tried to back away but before she had a chance to go anywhere Gin pinned her to the desk.

"Where do you think your going?" Gin mocked his words rolling off his tongue as he leaned into a shaking Rukia. Suddenly Gin grasped her by the waist and plopped her onto the desk and stood between her spread legs.

"_Of all the days to wear a skirt!"_ Rukia thought once Gin's pelvis rubbed up against her.

"I was just-" Rukia began before Gin shushed her,

"No you're not." Gin said clasping his hands on the corners of the desk so that Rukia's couldn't slide sideways past him.

"You're going to stay right here…" Gin grabbed both Rukia's legs by the crook of her knee and pulled her into him, the raven-haired girl gasped at the strength Hyde Gin displayed.

"G-Gin, this…this isn't you…" Rukia said trying her hardest to rationalize with the aroused man. She could see hot lust burning in his eyes and his intentions where clear.

He wanted to fuck her.

Whether she let him or not.

"Oh sweetheart, don't try to reason with me," Hyde Gin said pushing her lab coat off her shoulders, "It won't work."

Rukia felt inclined to cry, he was deadly serious about this entire thing! Rukia remembered when Gin said he got violent when under the influence of Sertraline. If she fought him Gin could easily beat the hell out of her and then fuck her anyway.

"B-but Gin, you can't…" Rukia pleaded with her friend, Gin smirked as his slender fingers began to unlatch the buttons on Rukia's cardigan.

"I can and I will." He responded biting down on her neck like a leech. Rukia gasped, jumped and, despite herself, moaned.

"Oh, it would seen as if your not as against this as you would like me to believe." Hyde Gin said nibbling on her earlobe. Rukia's bottom lip trembled, she was scared, confused, and aroused.

A very horrible combination.

Without warning Gin began palming Rukia's modest breast through her blouse, Rukia bit her tongue to keep from crying out as the material rubbed against her skin. The green-eyed beast roughly fondled the raven-haired girl with her shaking like an earthquake.

Good, her fear made it more enjoyable for Gin.

Suddenly, Hyde Gin pulled away and plunked onto the chair. Rukia, still sitting on the desk, let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The green-eyed man stared at Rukia with fire in his eyes and desire in his heart. He let a tongue slide across his lips, taking in the memory of seeing Rukia flushed and her clothes disheveled.

"Rukia," Gin breathed, the raven-haired girl cringed at how he said her name. "Have you ever touched yourself."

Rukia thought she was going to faint, she turned as white as sheet as the blood drained from her face.

What kind of question was that?

You don't just ask somebody that!

Rukia didn't answer instead she just stared at him, Hyde Gin was getting annoyed with the lack of a response.

"Rukia, answer me." He demanded his voice dangerously low and his eyebrows furrowed into a tight scowl. Rukia gulp at the expression.

"Yes…" Rukia said practically whispered, she figured Gin would think she was lying if she said no so she might as well make it easier on herself.

Because the truth shall set you free.

"Yes what?" Hyde Gin demanded, Rukia looked at everything but Gin. The silver haired man leaned forward and cupped her chin thus forcing her to look at him.

"Yes what, Rukia? If I have to repeat myself, you won't like it. Now look at me and give a straight answer."

Rukia was on the verge of tears, this was so humiliating!

"Yes, I-I've touched myself,"

The green-eyed man smirked at the admission.

"Did you like it? Did you make yourself cum?"

Rukia turned a furious shade of red, Hyde Gin noting the blush and his cock strained against his pants.

"I…I liked it, but I didn't…I didn't…"

"Say it Rukia, you didn't cum."

"I didn't cum." Rukia couldn't believe those words spilled from her lips, she felt vulgar and crude. Gin leaned back in the chair and was silent for good five minutes just watching the blush grow from a little red glow to a full blown crimson.

"I don't believe you," he said with a sly grin, "I want to see you do it."

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat, was he serious? She blinked at him, not sure what to do or say.

"Right now." Gin said licking his lips, Rukia's breathing got shallow and weak, it seemed as if whatever oxygen she inhaled wasn't going to her lungs. They sat there for another five minutes completely silent and not moving.

"What part of 'right now' didn't you understand? You're not deaf nor are you stupid, I know you heard me and I know understood me. I'm a very impatient man, don't make me hurt you…" Gin threatened upon hearing that Rukia nearly swallowed her tonsils What was worse?

Getting your ass beat into next Tuesday and possibly killed, or just touching yourself?

"Where…" Rukia asked her with her eyes closed, Gin smirked viciously.

"Start with your tits and work your way down." He commanded, "And open your eyes, I want to see how good you make yourself feel."

Rukia looked up at the ceiling and began unbutton her blouse with shaking hands. This was rape. It had to be!

Once she got to the last button, she slowly parted her shirt revealing her fleshy mounds to clad in a white bra to Gin's leering eyes.

She shrugged off her shirt and unlatched her bra, with Gin watching her every move. He was breathing heavily his eyes hard as diamonds in Rukia's exposed body, taking into account every inch of creamy flesh in sight.

God, she was hotter than he ever could imagine.

Rukia glanced at him, his eyes where wide and hot. She felt a gush of lubrication collect at her heat.

This wasn't fair.

Her traitorous body had betrayed her. This was wrong and should NOT be turning her on.

In the words of Wicked, our body wants what our mind detests.

With shaking hands, Rukia palmed her breast, squeezing them, kneading them, and caressing them through her fingers. Hyde Gin's eyes grew impossibly wide at the sight before him, and that wasn't the only thing growing in size at the moment.

Rukia looked at him, her face flushed as she continued to fondling her breast.

"Move lower… leave your skirt on," Gin said huskily running his hand over the bulge in his pants, Rukia obeyed him taking her hands to her stomach and messaging the sensitive skin. Gin took a deep breath.

"Lie down," He breathed getting steadily more aroused as the moments ticked by, it seemed as if heat had engulfed the pair and began to smother them in their own heated lust.

Rukia abide by his command and lying down on the cold wooden desk. She shivered at the chilly sensation that spread across her back. She wriggled out her soaked panties and tossed them to the floor.

"Touch yourself."

Rukia's hands traveled down her stomach, ruffling her skirt and finding her heat. She closed her eyes at the feeling and arched once her fingers came to rest.

"Do it, Rukia." Gin encouraged, "make yourself feel good..."

Rukia's fingers started slow, the raven-haired girl gasped at the pleasure that rocketed up her spine. Gin was watching intently, his mouth watering at the delicious sight of Rukia delving her fingers into her moisten depths, looking into her lust-filled face, and staring idly at her jiggling breast.

Rukia's dingers seemed to have a mind of their own, exploring her sensitive core making her wetter.

"Does it feel good?" Gin asked sitting perfectly still watching Rukia arch her back,

"Yes!" She cried breathlessly, it felt good, it felt amazing and…naughty seeing as though Gin was just watching her. At that moment, Rukia decided she didn't give a damn, she gave in to her wantonness and wanted Gin to fuck her as hard, fast, and as long as he could.

Hyde or no Hyde.

Gin stood undoing his pants. Before Rukia had a chance to climax, Gin snatched her had away from her heat and licked the digits clean. He marveled at the sweet essence that glazed her fingers.

"Mmmmm, your ready for me."

Rukia though she was going to pass the fuck out! The sensations, no matter how needless they were, where too much for her at the moment. She threatened to cum right then and there.

This was just…and Gin was just…

Oh sweet Jesus.

Roughly, Gin pulled Rukia off the desk and onto her feet, spinning her so that she was leaning forward on the desk with her ass in the air. Hyde Gin lifted Rukia's skirt and smirked at the wetness that slicked her thighs. He rubbed his length against her ass gaing a pitiful moan from the tiny woman.

"Gin, please…don't tease me," Rukia begged, "Just do it!"

Gin arched an eyebrow at the outburst. He lifted her skirt higher so that the material rested on her lower back leaving her bottom completely exposed. Gin rubbed it gingerly before lifting his hand and bringing it whooshing down on her ass. Rukia jumped and yelp at the stinging feeling and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Hush." Gin said simply, Rukia was fair-skinned so she had a pretty good size hand print on her ass. As perverted as it was, Gin found that he liked spanking her and hit her again just for the hell of it.

He grabbed his weeping cock and shoved it unceremoniously into the younger Kuchiki. Rukia could hold back a cry and an obscenity that slipped out, only to be slapped again by Gin and told to hush.

The silver-haired man hammered into Rukia with her thrashing and whimpering in front of him. Every time she made a sound other than whimpering or small moans, Gin would spank her each hit harder than the last.

Gin plowed into Rukia going harder, deeper, and faster with each frenzied strokes. His thrust where erratic and crazed, Rukia could barely keep up. Gin would alternate between rapid-fire thrusts and slow, long, hard strokes delving deeper into Rukia's wet, tight pleasure.

This was something else, and against her better conscious, Rukia was thoroughly enjoying it. Rukia leaned forwarded with upper body lying across the desk and her breast sliding around the smooth surface. With her legs spread to the point of doing a split, Rukia's hot little body took Gin over and over again, tightening against his throbbing cock. Not being able to hold onto anything, Rukia felt tension build in her stomach, her sense of touch was completely in tune with Gin's rough pounding. The silver-haired man had his head thrown back in pleasure, eyes snapped shut, and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Each time he thrust into the raven-haired girl, he would feel her silky insides drag over his cock, coating it in burning juices.

Gin fisted a handful of black hair forcing Rukia to arch her back as tight as a cat's thus tightening around him. He was rolling his pelvis, rippling into her wanting to get as deep as physically possible. He was already crashing into her sweet spot with Rukia screaming at him, making him smack her on the ass to only increase his own enjoyment.

"Ahhh…ahahhaaa…ohhhh fuck, yes! Yes! Gin!" Rukia cried with Gin going hard inside her, his cock smashing and penetrating everything it could reach. Rukia thought for moment Gin might have knocked her kidneys out of place. Gin was muttering obscenities behind her grunting delight.

A wet dream had nothing on this.

"Mmmm…mmmmhhhh…mh! Fuck yes! Rukia…oh shit!"

Gin felt Rukia tighten and convulse around him, her sugary walls gripping him and milking his cock. Gin was determined to spill every drop of cum into Rukia he could possibly muster. Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was lost to the sensations of her body. Her sweet essence coated Gin's length, the sounds of groans, sloshing, and skin slapping together filled the humid room. Gin perched one leg up on the desk and plowed into Rukia, slamming into her while he spilled his seed into her deep, wet, womanhood.

By the time the both came down from their orgasmic high, Rukia was fighting to stay conscious. Meanwhile, Hyde Gin pulled out of the panting girl, stood up straight, rolled his shoulders and smiled down at Rukia who was bent over on the desk for support. Hyde Gin leisurely straighten himself, swaggered from around the desk, unlocked the door and strolled out as if nothing had just happened. He turned and gave a devilish wink to Rukia,

"I told you shouldn't be alone in the dark."

With that he left, the raven-haired girl noted his sly look.

"I want my panties back you asshole."

* * *

**Lemony:** Yet another wonderful little lemon.

**Wicked:**…yes a very explicit lemon…well if works for you my dear. Lemony I think your half succubus.

**Lemony:** Yay! What ever that is.

**Awesome:** Any who, I would like to finish reading my GameInformer because it's the only thing that makes me happy…REVIEW!


	12. Rude Awakening

**Lemony:** Sorry about the late update people, I got caught up in my favorite holiday aka Valentines Day. I had fun…*wink wink*

**Wicked:** A badger? A Hufflepuff is a badger? *Looks at cazcappy* *points finger at cazcappy* *laughs at cazcappy*…HAHAHAHAHAHAH! A badger! Seriously? Now I'm not only going to 'badger' you about being a Hufflepuff, I'm going to 'badger' you about being a badger! *rotflmfao* You just made things ten times worse for yourself…you badger! HHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Awesome:** Oh come on now, leave cazcappy alone *snicker* I'm sure he feels bad about being a badger…HAHAHAHAHA! Isn't a badger some kinda a weasel? *lmfao* Thank God I got Gryffindor! Go lions!

**Lemony:** Oh cut it out! I'm a Hufflepuff.

**Wicked&Awesome:** That makes it worse! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Lemony:**…you guys are both Whore-mongers!

* * *

The aftershocks of her encounter with Hyde Gin left poor Rukia shaken, walking awkwardly, and her ass had a premenate sting attached to it. She pulled up the rags that where left of her clothes and tried to compose her. The ride home wasn't any easier, Rukia winced when she had to sit on her ass and drive. Not to mention her Nii-Sama gave her the third degree as to why she was flushed and looked disheveled. She didn't explain anything to him she said it was stress of school, then she went straight upstairs and eased herself in to the bathtub contemplating what to do about her friend.

The hot water was wonderfully soothing. The poor younger Kuchiki had quite the night. It was late, a little past midnight, in fact. Rukia sat in the tub brooding over what had just occurred.

"_That bastard…"_ She thought, "_he didn't even give me back my panties!"_

She shifted in the water once she felt her rear start smarting.

"_I don't even know why I'm helping him, I'm not even sure if I can help him…" _

Rukia racked her brain for possible solutions to Gin's problem, he certain couldn't go around fucking people stupid like that. Rukia was lucky she survived the experience! Thinking, Rukia believed Hyde Gin was some sort of sadist! He tried to kill her with his cock! Rukia chuckled at the notion, that wouldn't be a bad way to die if you think about it.

She pulled herself from the tube with her muscles aching, dressed for bed and decided to leave this alone until tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Hyde Gin was on cloud 9! Little Rukia looked like she couldn't walk.

Good. That meant he did his job right.

But now he was bored and wanted to cause some trouble, but how and who would the trouble befall?

Driving the mustang erratically Hyde Gin tried to think of something to get into, a bar fight, fucking some poor prostitute, finding another narrow-minded idiot to throw in front of train!

Hyde Gin was so bored he'd take candy from a baby if it meant a good laugh. Anything would do at the moment. He looked towards the horizon and saw the sun rising, he sighed. It meant that kind-hearted numbskull would be fighting his way back to the surface. Hyde Gin decided to go home.

~The Next Morning~

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

Gin awoke practically jumping out of bed, his vision was badly blurred fro the sunlight but Gin could slightly make out a small figure with their hands on their hips.

"Wha?" Gin stammered blinking wildly as his vision returned to normal, he was staring into a red-faced Rukia.

"Now that I've got your attention," She began heatedly, "Maybe you can explain to me why you fucked me within an inch of my LIFE!"

Gin listened to her yelling, his head throbbing. He really had no fucking idea what she was talking about, if she and Gin had relations he would have definitely remembered!

And alas…

"Rukia, what are you talking about?" Gin said rubbing his head, Rukia's pupils dilated. Was he fucking serious? He didn't remember the way he threatened her, then her touching herself, and then…

Oh sweet Mary mother of God! Gin suddenly remembered everything clearly! He felt like such a jackass! But he didn't feel bad at all about fucking Rukia…that he actually felt relatively good about. Sure his method was a bit barbaric, but he got what he wanted.

He got into Rukia's pants!

"Rukia, I-I…" Gin stammered feeling blood rushing to his cock at the memories, Rukia noted the tenting in his pants and scowled so hard her eyebrows hurt.

"Don't. Even. Think about it!" Rukia snapped, Gin tried his best to look innocent, but his psychical condition wasn't making it easy. He scuffled to get off the floor once he found some balance he slumped with exhaustion.

"Now, where to begin, is it the fact you locked me in the classroom!" Rukia began heatedly, "Or, that you threatened to hurt me if I didn't touch myself in front of you!"

Rukia began to pace Gin's tiny bedroom. Absolutely fuming! She woke up so sore one might have thought someone beat her (Byakuya thought that)! The raven-haired girl was so on edge about this whole thing. What if Gin went 'Hyde' again and wanted to fuck her?

Rukia would rather take a beating!

Now here they where, in Gin's cramped little apartment, with Rukia going off like some angry housewife.

Gin actually didn't mind seeing her red-faced an angry, he thought honestly, she was quite lovely when she was angry. Too bad she had been scared for her life with Hyde Gin, the two could have defiantly had fun with Rukia's battle-ax attitude.

"And lets not forget vagina-numbing sex you put me through!" Rukia spat at the groggy silver-haired man. Gin really wasn't listening, he was having a hard time processing her words, everything just seem so…blaah to him. Rukia's spitfire approach really didn't faze Gin, she wasn't the first woman who yelled at him and she certainly wouldn't be the last.

What difference did it make that she was screaming at him now?

Her words went in one ear and out the other as Gin completely ignored her and crawled back under his bedcovers. Rukia watched him with fire burning in her eyes.

She snatched the bedcovers off the bed, and Gin sat up lazily.

"Can we talk about this another time?" He said weakly, Rukia wanted to strangle him. This was a serious matter and he want to sleep!

Typical man, wanting to sleep though a domestic argument!

"Do you hear the words that are coming out of my mouth!" Rukia hollered her blue eyes wide with furry.

"Unfortunately." Gin clasped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said, Rukia's lips curled into a tight sneer and her fists balled tightly at her sides.

"THAT'S IT!"

Without warning, the younger Kuchiki pounced on the silver-haired man. Gin was so tired he didn't even think to move, Rukia pounded him wither dainty fists screaming at him the whole time.

"Are you fucking stupid! You could have killed me! You asshole!" Rukia was beating Gin like a piñata. All the fox-face could do was put his hands up to try to defend himself.

"Ok! Ok! I'm listening!" Gin tried to reason with the angry girl,

"No! Hell No! It's too late now! Take your beating like a man!" Rukia laughed to still hitting him not really causing much damage.

Gin grasped Rukia by the waist and flipped her off of the bed, the younger Kuchiki hit the floor with an _ompf._ Gin snuggled up underneath his bed sheets and counted down in his head to the moment Rukia struck him again. He snickered when he felt her tiny hand smack the back of his head. She snatched his pillow from beneath his head and began to pummel him with it hitting him with all the strength she could muster.

Typical woman, throwing a tantrum when the man is not listening to her. (**Lemony:** HELL YES!)

Gin groaned, this was not how he planned to wake up this morning. Honestly, he didn't plan waking up at all. His bout of sex with Rukia had left him drained and exgshuasted. Gin Ichimaru only had a few lovers in his life, but he NEVER fucked anyone that hard, or that long. His body wasn't accustom to that kind of stress.

Neither was Rukia's, and that's when she was pounding the crap out of Gin now.

Meanwhile Rukia had finally gotten tired of beating the crap out of Gin with his own pillow. She stop when she heard Gin snoring.

Rukia scowled so hard her face hurt! The bastard sleep thru the beating!

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Wicked:** HAHAHAHAHA! A BADGER! No, hold on listen to how that sounds…a badger just say it to yourself and see if you don't laugh! *snickers*…HAHAHAHAHAH!

**Lemony:** You're a slut-bag! Any who, Awesome how was your date on Friday with Mr. GameStop?

**Awesome:** It was…nice. *blushes*

**Lemony&Wicked:** Awwww….

**Awesome:** SHUT UP! Wicked, don't get the Slytherin beaten out of you, and Lemony don't get citrus juice squeezed out of you!...REVIEW!


	13. Wonder Drug

**Lemony:** Holy Crap Nin my love, I'm friggin out!

**Nin-Ni Chan**: What's got you all tied up in knots?

**Lemony**: I can't find my lucky tube socks!

**Nin-Ni Chan**: Uh-oh what is a lemon with her a socks?

**Lemony:** NO LEMON AT ALL *cries hysterically*

* * *

Gin had finally got tired of Rukia beating the hell out of him and just got up to face her.

He lazily thru his long legs over the bed and the stretched,

"Ok, now you have my attention." Gin yawned, Rukia arched an eyebrow at him.

"Good, now you and I have to find something that deludes Sertraline over time,"

Gin rolled his eyes, he figured this much. And Rukia woke him up for this! He sighed, he wouldn't utter word, a wise man once said to never argue with a woman because either way it won't end well for you.

"Understood, any ideas?" Gin asked brushing past Rukia and going into the living room,

"I'm sorry, but will you please put some damn clothes on, I cant take you seriously when your in your boxers." Rukia said stamping a dainty foot, really she couldn't concentrate when Gin was walking around in his boxers. It brought back memories of him fucking her stupid. Gin sighed and made his way back into his bedroom and thru a tee-shirt over his head and pulled it down.

"There, happy?" Gin said smartly, Rukia was on the verge of saying something rude but decided the sooner she explain.

"Sertraline counter reacts with Amoxicillin, the Granddaddy of Anti-biotics, it cleans out the system of any unwanted toxins." Rukia explained, Gin listened intently noting the seriousness in Rukia's voice.

"But its risky, Amoxicillin can also work against us and quadruple the effects of Sertraline, it's the chemical composition that causes this. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't, but it's all we have."

Gin shook his head, there was no way in hell he was going to start taking something that may make him worse! What kind of wild-card had fate dealt him?

"Rukia no," Gin said simply, Rukia knew he would react this way.

"Gin, its all I could come up with. That's the only choice we have, we have to try."

Gin swallowed hard, he really didn't want to go through with this. he didn't want to risk something making him worse, but at this point, how much worse could he get? He was already out his mind when he was in his normal state, he could only imagine how horrible he got with something that might quadruple the effects of the monster inside him.

But what choice did he have? No do anything and go 'Hyde' again, or take a chance.

Gin could only pray this worked.

~Later That Night~

A few hours of arguing and one fake prescription later, Gin and Rukia where sitting on his rickety old couch staring at the prescription bottle of Amoxicillin. She nudged Gin, who scowled and nudged her back.

"Gin!" Rukia snapped pointing at the bottle, Gin stubbornly shook his head like a small child. Rukia removed two of the pills from the bottle and held the out to Gin who looked at them then shot a look at Rukia.

"No. I'm not taking those big-ass horse pills." Gin stated simply, Rukia glared at him then her mind hatched an idea, she until the right moment and stomped on Gin's foot, the moment he opened his mouth to scream Rukia shoved the pink pills into his mouth.

"Ahh—mfhmmfh!" Gin muffled with Rukia hand over his mouth,

"Swallow! Swallow! Swallow!" Rukia commanded the silver-haired man, Gin held the pills on his tongue until they began to dissolve thus leaving a awful taste in his mouth. Against his instincts, he swallowed choking slightly at the size of the tablets. Rukia saw his Adam's Apple bob up and down signaling that he had swallowed them. Once Rukia removed her hand Gin began to hack. Gin Ichimaru had never struck a woman in his life, but Rukia was pushing it!

Majorly!

He scowled at the raven-haired girl,

"That was totally uncalled for!" He hacked, Rukia shrugged,

"Well, you were acting like a two year old! I had to do something!"

"First you break my foot," Gin said motioning towards his throbbing toes, "And then you smack me in the face, and force pills down my throat thus choking the shit out of me!" Gin finished rubbing his scratchy throat,

"I think we're even for that whole, 'I fucked you' thing."

Here Rukia sputtered, there was no way in hell they were even! Gin would have o win the lottery and give her the money to be even! Men, sometimes their so stupid! (**Lemony:** Lol, just kidding)

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes, giving the pills time to work.

"How do you feel?" Rukia asked turning to Gin who sat still with his hands in his lap.

"Ok, I guess." Gin responded closely monitoring his body, Rukia stared into his eyes, noting the red color. He wasn't transforming!

"Maybe it worked," Rukia finally said, suddenly Gin's breath hitch and he froze as if paralyzed. Rukia shook him lightly getting a steadily more worried,

"Gin? Gin!" She cried, Gin didn't move instead he was blinking widely. The silver-haired man began to see spots cloud his vision. He began to convulse, his body racked with unbelievable pain. Gin shook with his chest popping in and out, his pupils dilating out before shrinking back in. His eyes shifted all around the room as his body shook like an earthquake, Rukia had backed herself into th armrest of the couch totally unsure of what to do.

Suddenly Gin stilled and slumped over the other rest. Rukia watched him closely, he wasn't moving at all!

Gaining some courage, Rukia placed her ear to Gin's chest.

Dear God.

He wasn't breathing!

Rukia began chest compressions, and titled Gin's head back and started mouth to mouth resuscitation.

No use, Gin still wasn't moving nor breathing!

Rukia's heart leapt in her chest, batting against her rib cage. She couldn't lose Gin, she just couldn't!

"Gin! Gin!" Rukia cried, pressing down on his chest again, suddenly Gin's eyes flew open to reveal glowing green irises. He suddenly grabbed her by the wrists and flipped her onto the couch.

"I'm right here, baby." Gin purred his green eyes glinting, "did ya' miss me?"

Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide at how bright his eyes where. The toxic shade of green could only mean one thing…

"I'm back…" Hyde Gin said with a quirked eyebrow, Rukia began to hyperventilate, Hyde Gin was on top of her holding onto her wrist so hard Rukia actually winced. Hyde Gin licked his lips.

"Thanks for the kiss of life," He teased, Rukia was scared out her fucking mind. First Gin passes the hell out, and then pops up like a zombie! And not just any zombie, a horny, violent, green-eyed Hyde zombie!

He squeezed down on her wrists and Rukia screamed out in agony.

"Your hurting me!" She cried, Hyde Gin chuckled lossening his grip but not letting go. He glared down at the frightened raven-haired girl, his green eyes flashed in anger.

"You stepped on my foot…" He began tighting his hold on Rukia's puny wrists making tears come to her eyes. "Now, how do you think I should go about punishing you?"

Punish? What the hell?

"Gin please…let me go…" Rukia said softly blinking back tears. Hyde Gin didn't flinch instead he grasped her harder hell-bent on leaving some bruises. He smiled happily when he heard her wrists crack. Rukia snapped her eyes shut and tried to tune out the growing pain in her hands and wrists.

"Ok, I'll let you go" With that, Hyde Gin yanked Rukia's wrists away. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his long legs. Rukia sat there rubbing her aching wrists her blue eyes locked on Gin. He turned to her, and smirked evilly his green-eyes raking up and down her body drinking the sight of her scared as hell. He felt his cock thump in his slacks, is eyes got heated and he licked his lips.

"I'm giving you ten to run."

* * *

**Lemony&Nin-Ni Chan:** *holds each other* RUN RUKIA!

**Lemony:** Seriously, I want my socks! *tears up*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** Don't cry Lem-Chan, you use my socks.

**Lemony:** Really?

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *nods*

**Lemony:** *hugs Nin-Ni Chan* YAY!...REVIEW!


	14. Race Against Time

**Lemony:** I HAVEN'T HAD MY STARBUCKS!

**Wicked:**…idiot. Anyway, Awesome had another date with Mr. Gamestop ladies and gentlemen. How was it? *smirks*

**Awesome:** It was…ok, I guess. *rubs back of head* *blushes furiously*

**Lemony&Wicked:** *looks at each other* AWESOME'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! HAHAHAHA!

* * *

10 seconds left,

Rukia jolted from the couch leaping over Hyde Gin, practically ripping the front door of its hinges and sprinting from the apartment.

9 seconds left,

Hyde Gin sat there eagerly counting down in his head, thinking of all the lewd things he could do to Rukia when he caught her. He smirked, Hyde Gin knew she wouldn't get far.

8 seconds left,

Rukia's heart was beating so hard she felt her ribs move, her chest was heaving as she shuffled down the stairs of Gin's apartment. She had to get away, there was no telling what Hyde Gin would do once he got his hands her.

Rukia damn sure didn't want to find out.

7 seconds left,

Hyde Gin was giddy with excitement, he contemplated going to get Rukia but he wanted to give the little rabbit a fair chance to get as far away as she possible could. He was shaking with anticipation, he was going over a checklist in his head. First he would beat the hell out of, and then he would fuck her into conniptions, then drag her back upstairs into the apartment by her hair and repeat the process. His cock nearly ripped out his pants. Hyde Gin was all but sitting on his hands to keep from chasing after Rukia.

This was gonna be fun.

6 seconds left,

Rukia had just made it outside to the parking building, if she could get to her car maybe she could get away. But the problem was, she forgot where she parked and this place was huge, there was no way she would find her car in time!

5 seconds left,

Hyde Gin began to pace the apartment, he was fighting every fiber in his body to go and get Rukia. The little wench stepped on his foot and then crammed pills down his throat, he deserved some retribution didn't he? In his twisted mind Hyde Gin believed he did, and hence this little snatch game.

4 seconds left,

Rukia had run all around the parking building, her heart was racing and her chest felt like it was going to collapse from the pressure of her not breathing. The raven-haired girl's windpipe was on fire and she kept pumping her little legs listening to her feet pound against the cement. Sweat trickled down her forehead and collected at her brow, Rukia had to get away!

3 seconds left,

Hyde Gin had begun his trek down the stairs moving lingeringly slow. He was savoring these last few moments of waiting. He had a pretty good idea where Rukia had run off to, and knowing the location would make this much more fun. He knew she ran to parking building, it was already late which meant no one would be there.

So no one would hear her scream.

2 seconds left,

Rukia had finally found her car, the raven-haired Kuchiki slumped in relief. Rukia let out a pitiful sob when she realized she left her keys in Gin's apartment! She despertarly yanked the door handle to fine it locked. Rukia collapsed next to her car with her back resting on the door.

The only thing she could do was pray Hyde Gin wouldn't find her.

1, second left

Hyde Gin had stepped into the parking building and just stood with his hands in his deep in his pockets. He surveyed the dimly lit area, noting all the cars there. He smirked evilly when he pulled Rukia's car keys from his pockets.

Times up.

"Come out, come out…where ever you are, my little rabbit." Hyde Gin purred twirling the keys in his slender hands, "how will you get away with no wheels?"

Rukia heard his voice echo and her breathed hitched, she began taking in shallow weak breathes monitoring all the sound she created. She heard the jingling keys and her heart dropped. Hyde Gin turned and chucked the keys as hard as he could, he heard them hit the cement floor but wasn't sure where they landed.

"Can't have you driving away now." He continued taking one step, his footstep echoed in the enclosed space. Rukia jumped at the sound, she leaned down glancing beneath the car, and she could barely make out a pair of feet in the distance.

"Now where to begin," Hyde Gin purred mimicking her exact words, Rukia felt a chill run down her spine and her stomach drop. "First, you step on my foot, then you force me to take something I don't want."

Rukia began to crawl around her car and hid behind another, she looking underneath the whole time, watching Gin swagger around. The raven-haired girl began to mouth a prayer as she moved from one car to the next, scrapping her knees on the cement floor.

"What should I do about that, Rukia?" The green-eyed man said glancing around a pair of cars, he could hear Rukia's light breathing but couldn't locate where it was.

That old saying is true: when one is afraid, they'll listen to their own breathing and nothing else.

Not even the predator hunting them.

Silence, was the only reply Hyde Gin received. He scowled at the lack of an answer.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking?" Hyde Gin hummed, he began to lean down and look beneath the cars. Rukia was small enough to hide under one of them and most likely that's where she was.

Rukia looked over the hood of the sedan she was hiding behind, she could see the entrance of the parking garage. She was about seven cars away.

The classic, so close yet so far.

"First I was gonna beat you like a piñata, even when you begged me to stop." Hyde Gin continued quieting his footsteps to her breathing.

Rukia's felt the noose of fear tighten, she could tell Gin was getting closer, closing in on her, ready to pounce and make good on his threats. He was going to seal her doom.

"Then, I'd fuck you until you bleed and kept fucking you…UNTIL YOU COULDN'T BLED ANYMORE!" Hyde Gin hollered making Rukia jump up and make a mad dash for the entrance.

"Gotcha'!" Hyde Gin snapped running after her, Rukia had made it onto the street and bolted out into oncoming traffic, Hyde Gin stopped on the sidewalk when he saw Rukia running ramped through oncoming cars.

The younger Kuchiki didn't give two fly fucks. She'd rather get hit by a bus then face Gin! She had long sense made a few cars swerve and buckle out the way, the sound of horns blaring and her fear made Rukia lose herself momentarily. She was nearly hit by a cab when the driver stopped, flipping her the bird. Rukia pried open the door of the taxi and urged the driver to go.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Rukia cried, the driver looked at Rukia as if she was crazy. Hyde Gin scowled, she wasn't getting way that easily!

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled sprinting out into traffic and standing directing in front of the cab, the headlights making his green eyes glow.

He looked like a demon.

Hyde Gin banged his fist on the hood of the car,

"GET OUT!" He yelled, banging his fists again, Rukia jumped and begged the stunned driver to go. Gin stormed around to the passenger side, Rukia had hit the lock on the door cowering in hear. He was glaring at her, his green-eyes flashing as he jerked the door handle. He heaved so hard he broke the handle off.

Furious, Gin balled up his fist and punched the window out, maneuvering his hands through shattered glass and grasping Rukia by her shirt determined to pull her from the car.

Before Gin got a good grip on the shrieking girl, the taxi cab driving pressed the gas and took off. Gin snatched his hands away and glared at the speeding car.

He stood there in the street, stopping cars in their tracks. He was shaking with rage! Hyde Gin let out an inhuman roar and stormed away hell-bent on finding some unfortunate preson to take his anger out on.

Rukia got away…this time…

* * *

**Lemony&Wicked:** AWESOME'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!

**Awesome:** *blushes furiously* *scowls*

**Lemony:** Ohhh, look at that blush! It so true,

**Wicked**: Awww, our Awesome has finally fallen in love. *kissy face* I have now seen it all. Your face is as red as a cherry. HAHAHA!

**Awesome:** *storms away*

**Lemony:** HAHAHA awww she's so cute when she's in love hehe….REVEIW!


	15. Or Is It?

**Lemony:** If I wake up and my dog is my face again I'm going to scream. In case your wondering, Wicked is hiding out with her boyfriend (like she always does on the weekends) and Awesome is…IDK where Awesome goes on the weekends. So I'm home alone with my bad-ass dog who likes to sleep on my face lol.

* * *

Gin awoke sullenly turning in his bed. He had the nights events replaying in his head. He tried to hurt Rukia,

He said he was going to beat her.

Rape her.

And then do it again.

Gin had to stop this but the problem was he didn't know how.

He dressed sorrowfully and made his way LWA's campus. Gin sighed heavily when he went into class. Keisuke eyes widened and he quickly looked down avoiding Gin's eyes, Rukia on the other hand, didn't look his way at all.

And just as Gin predicted, Rukia didn't come within thirty feet of him. She didn't look at him, talk to him, she just pretended he didn't exist. Gin felt a heavy weight play on his heart. He didn't blame her for not wanting to have anything to do with him anymore.

It was official.

Gin had lost everything.

His sanity.

His only friend.

And what little self-respect he had.

Gin jaw clenched when he heard the voice of his other half cackling in his head.

"_Just give up! As of now, you're my bitch! Why do you keep fighting it?" _

He shook his furiously trying to block out the sound, but the Hyde inside kept laughing at him, insulting him, and cutting the silver-haired man down to his lowest form. Gin swallowed hard, he knew what he had to do to shut him up once and for all. The fox-faced man snatched his backpack from the floor and stormed out the classroom, much to the shock of Professor Aizen and the rest of his classmates. Rukia watched him go debating with herself whether or not she should follow him. She sat in class a good five minutes shaking with fear at Gin might be doing. Finally she too got up and left the classroom.

"Ms. Kuchiki? Ms. Kuchiki!" Aizen called fruitlessly, it was losing effort because Rukia had long sense gone.

"Gin? Gin!" Rukia hollered searching the hallways of the lecture building, looking desperately for her friend. Against her better conscious, she knew Gin would never intentionally hurt her. It was the monster inside of him she was afraid of.

The raven-haired girl was kicking herself in the head for giving Gin the cold shoulder. What kind of friend was she? Who just abandons someone in their time of need? Rukia was running frantically around the campus with no sight of Gin anywhere. Where could he have gone?

The hospital.

Saint Lemony's Memorial hospital to be exact (**Lemony:** LOL, I couldn't resist).

He was standing on the roof staring idly at the ground bellow.

"I have to do it." Gin told himself, peering over the edge, he was good five stories up. A fall like this should be enough to kill him and put an end to this once and for all.

"_You ain't gonna do shit! I know you won't, you coward." _Gin's other half cackled in his head. Gin shut his eyes and muttered a quick prayer. He took ten paces back from the ledge and looked at the sun high in the sky and clouds overhead. The fox-faced man took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Everything he had done, the beat down, the murder, the rape, the chase all flooded his memories. Gin felt his chest tighten as he began to run and flung himself off the building!

~Sometime Later~

"Is he awake?"

"He seems to be stirring, nurse I need 200mg of Oxicodine. "

"What happened?"

"Attempted suicide. He jumped off the hospital roof. The lucky bastard landed right on his head and survived."

"I have his file, Gin Ichimaru is his name."

"Does he have any family, nurse I need that Oxicodine."

"Yes Dr. Riichiro."

"According to his files he has no family, but there is a girl in the waiting room for him."

"What's her relation to him?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, she says he's his friend."

"Send her in, she can see him now."

Gin had been slipping in and out of consciousness, all he could see was bright white everywhere. Was he dead? Was that voice of God speaking just now? No, it was Dr. Riichiro, the man who watched Gin freefall from the top of the hospital and revived him. The silver-haired man had finally lost all consciousness when Rukia walked in to see him. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp. Gin had been bandaged from head to toe, lying a hospital bed, barely alive. Rukia wished she would have found him sooner, she could have stopped him from jumping. If Hyde Gin wanted her body she would have given it to him in any way he desired, she just didn't want to see Gin like this. Although unconscious, the fox-faced man let out a pitiful groan. Just about every bone in Gin's body was broken, his skull was fractured and he was living in utter agony. He slipped back into conscious and, with his blurred vision, watched a small silhouette in the doorway of his hospital room. Rukia slowly moved across the room, scared that whatever step she took would wake Gin from his semi-consciousness. One of Gin's eyes was bandaged so he could only see her so much.

"R…Ru-" Gin choked out groaning at the torturous pain he felt in his chest. Rukia shushed him.

"Hush Gin, you need to rest." She said her eyes filling with tears looking at his broken state.

"I-I…" Gin continued not listening to her, "Sorr-sorr…" Gin was trying to apologize for the hell he had put Rukia through. He felt even more guilty when he couldn't get the words out, maybe once he started walking again (if he started walking at all), he would go back up to the hospital roof and finish the job.

Properly this time.

"Gin, you don't have to be sorry for anything…" Rukia sobbed with tears running down her face. Now Gin really felt helpless, now Rukia was crying for him.

How much more of a bastard could he become?

Just then Dr. Riichiro walked in too see the two trying to have a conversation, he was flipping through Gin's files, he saw the silver-haired man was awake, even just a little.

"Ms. Kuchiki, I'm Dr. Riichiro." He said sticking out his hand to shake, Rukia took it but was still looking at Gin.

"He's very lucky to have survived, miss. He's pretty broken every bone in his body and a full recovery is a ways away. There may be complications seeing as though he had a massive head injury."

"Complications?" Rukia repeated, so not only was Gin half-dead if he recovered he would have lasting side-effects.

"Well, he had a aneurysm in the left side of his brain. He may have a premenate migraine for the rest of his life." The doctor explained, "Also he had massive internal bleeding, we had to give him a blood transfusion. Mr. Ichimaru showed a high Sertraline content, was he on anti-depressants?"

Here Rukia gulped, "Yes." She lied simply, Dr. Riichiro sighed sympathetically.

"Well he wouldn't be first person hospitalized for attempted suicide. We see a large case of Sertraline patients often attempt suicide, most doctors have worked to get that drug outlawed. But from the drainage we've seen in his system I'm happy to say he's Sertraline-free."

Rukia had to stop herself from jumping on the doctor and kissing him. She was elated to her the monster was finally gone!

Put a fork in it finished!

"Well he ok?" Rukia asked, Dr. Riichiro nodded,

"He's just needs a little time."

Hyde Gin was no dead and gone!

~Epilogue~

After about year of being trapped in his hospital prison, Gin Ichimaru was released into the care of his fiancée Rukia Kuchiki. It seemed as if everything returned to normal, but now the two where closer than ever. Gin never thought about doing any violent, he didn't hear voices, however, he was still randy beast for some reason. Not that Rukia minded, she sated his insatiable hunger for sex. Gin went back to school to finish out his year, he graduated top of his class with prestigious honors. He became got the nickname 'Dr. Natural' because Gin ever prescribed anything that was chemically made to his patients at his now esteemed practice. Rukia also graduated and worked side by side with him very happy with how things turned out. Gin also got a degree in psychology and began to council those with personality problems and depression using his own experience as an example. It was time well spent to help those who felt helpless with themselves. Within two years of their engagement Rukia and Gin where married. Now here he was in new home, getting ready for another day of work. Gin was looking into the mirror bravely, not fearing his own reflection.

The silver-haired man turned to leave when he heard a bone-chilling laugh.

A familiar cackle that stopped him right in tracks, Gin slowly turned and looked at the reflection to see it smirking at him with its arms folded and toxic green eyes locked him. It laughed evilly.

"_You thought you could get rid of me that easy?"_

THE END…or is it?

* * *

**Lemony:** Welp, that's one more for the books. I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations. And as always, look out for whatever story I write next, God only knows what it'll be. And I'm going back to sleep. And as always…REVIEW!


End file.
